Defying Faith
by Shadowcat203
Summary: After his parents died in a fatal car accident, Naruto went into the legal custody of his grandparents, who strongly believed in faith. So he grew up as religious as they get; until the anniversary of his parents' death came—So he got wasted. But when did waking up, naked, next to a man become part of his itinerary? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I wanted to do something a little different and this is something new for me XD. So let's see how this story will go, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Dedication: This entire story is dedicated to the lovely, Nadheen! I was inspired to write this story, thanks to that amazing author! The idea is completely their's, however I'm adding my own plot and twists. So thanks for the idea, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: There is homophobia in this story—Just being realistic.**

**AND THERE WILL BE YAOI! (Boy x Boy lovin'). Don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. We all know this.

* * *

**Title**: Defying Faith

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: After his parents died in a fatal car accident, Naruto went into the legal custody of his grandparents, who strongly believed in faith. So he grew up as religious as they get; until the anniversary of his parents' death came—So he got wasted. But when did waking up, naked, next to a man become part of his itinerary?AU

* * *

_**~Chapter 1~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**John 3:16**_

_For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life._

.

.

"Great sermon!"

"Pastor preached today, and I received every word!"

"I know right! He's one blessed man!" Naruto glanced over his shoulder nonchalantly, as the church doors opened, and the congregation spilled into the parking lot. He examined each individual intently, until he felt that his inspection was no longer needed. Slowly turning back around, he rested his azure eyes lazily on the gravel sidewalk, as he kicked a couple rocks nonchalantly. His hands resting firmly in his black pants' pockets. Clad in a black tux with an emerald tie, the blonde was dashingly handsome. His blonde hair and light blue eyes corresponded with his tie, and it drove the young ladies in the church wild. Shoulders squared, and back slightly hunched. He'd grown up his entire life attending the same church, with the same people—who may or may not remember his name. You know how the elderly are so forgetful.

Scuffing his leather shoes on the gravel, Naruto's lazy gaze fell on his grandmother, Tsunade as she strolled towards him. Clad in a cream ruffle dress, with a large cream hat, golden 3 inch heels, and a golden cheetah print shawl to match. Decorating the sombrero-like-hat, sat a white rose, with great pedals. Tsunade sashayed over to her grandson, who rolled his eyes before sending her a crocked smile. "There you are, Brat. I've been looking for you, since you left for the restroom." She teased, slapping the young man on his shoulder, which made him stumble forward a bit. He and Tsunade had a very bizarre relationship, that only they could manage to work. They insulted each other on a daily bases—she'd threaten his life, and he'd threaten to call the cops—but it was all in good fun. Anyone else would think that they were psycho, however they didn't even know the half of the woman's deranged behavior.

Rubbing his sore shoulder, Naruto shot the woman a side glare, which she returned with a smile. "Listen, you old _Hag_. You hit like a man, and I already said I went to the restroom, and the ushers wouldn't let me back in because, the benediction was underway." He hissed in pain. "Imma have to get a restraining order on you, if you keep abusing me!-"

"-_Tsk_. I didn't hit you that hard." She retorted with a hint of annoyance tainting her words. Naruto shot her another glare, stiffening when Shizune—the church nurse— rushed over towards them.

"Ms. Tsunade! You look so gorgeous as usual." Shizune, wore a plain black dress, that held her body in a firm embrace. And her feet were firmly shoved into black scandals, that looked too small on her feet. They greeted each other with a kiss on the cheek, and a two-handed hug, instead of the usual one-handed. Naruto cringed and gagged, earning another hit from his grandmother.

"Oh _hush_, Naruto. You look lovely, Shizune. Have you lost weight?" Naruto's shot over to inspect the woman for himself, and it was obvious she hadn't. Shizune honestly didn't need to loose anymore weight. She was already underweight for her age, so why would she want to loose more? Said Shizune, _pff'd_ in disbelief, fanning the question away, as if it had no meaning to her.

"Tsunade, you of all people know that I'm trying to gain weight-"

"-I just thought to give it a try-"

"Yeah, and it obviously backfired." Naruto mumbled under his breath, eliciting his grandmother to punch him once more in the arm. "_Ow_! You're abusive, you _old_ Hag!" Shizune gawked at Naruto, averting her gaze languidly towards Tsunade, who mouthed off threats to the young blonde. "I will sue!"

"_Sue_?! Keep it up, _Brat_ and you'll be sleeping with the fishes!" Naruto argued back, while Shizune began to turn beet red in the face from embarrassment.

"Tsu-Tsunade I.._.I-gotta-go-feed-my_...my cat!" Shizune sputtered out, making the other two stop, and quirk up an eyebrow at her sudden outburst.

"But, Shizune, you don't have a ca—" Before the blonde-haired woman could finish her sentence, the other woman had already ran away. Tsunade frowned, then turned to glare at Naruto once more. "See what you did, _Brat_. You scared her off-"

"-_Me_?! Scared _her_ off?! You threatened my _life_!" Naruto retorted. "Because, from what I remember, I wasn't the one who said- _'Keep it up, Brat and you'll be sleeping with the fishes'_." He mocked. "Very Christian of you, to kill me...Isn't that one of the Ten Commandments?" He tapped his chin, while pretending to ponder on the question, he'd just asked. "Thou shall not, what?"

"Brat, you're lucky I'm trying to go to heaven."

Naruto smiled enthusiastically. "Glad to know."

"Naruto! Tsunade! It's time to go home." Jiraiya, Naruto's grandfather exclaimed to the duo, as he slowly approached him in the driver's seat of his slick, white Charger. How the old pervert was able to afford such an expensive car, still baffled Naruto—but he assumed all those old pornographic novels he use to write, before he was—"saved by the blood of Jesus" as he stated—had something to do with all the money he had saved in the bank. The two partners in crime, made their way over to the vehicle, until Kiba called after Naruto, who immediately took a side step. The brunette hit the ground face-first and groaned on the pavement. Why he felt the need to jump the blonde any chance he got, really did make Naruto doubt the man's sense. Naruto didn't have that much himself, but he wouldn't tell anyone that; it would only make everyone around him even more arrogant. After a couple of minutes of sulking on the ground, Kiba pushed himself off the pavement and brushed off the debris from his new suit. "Hey Kiba." Jiraiya greeted, turning to whisper something to Tsunade, who choked down a laugh.

"Hey, Mr. Jiraiya." Kiba answered with an embarrassed palm way, and stutter step. Turning to greet his best friend since birth, the brunette flung his arm nonchalantly around Naruto's shoulder, escorting him away from ear range, so his grandparents wouldn't be able to hear him. "Hey, Dude...I'm really sorry about your lost. You know your parents' death anniversary is tomorrow, and my mom decided that if you wanted—you could come over to eat dinner with us. I mean, I don't get off work until 6, so you'll be there with my mom." Naruto gave Kiba a slide glare, before pulling his arm from off his shoulder.

"Look..." Naruto retorted. Resting his hand in his pants pockets nonchalantly, without any hesitation or struggling on his part. Squaring his shoulders, and slightly slouching—like he normally did—Naruto stared intently at his leather shoes to distract himself from looking into Kiba's eyes. "...Thanks for looking out for me, but I'm just gonna...you know, visit their graves, sit down and talk to them like I do each year-"

"-_C'mon_, Naruto. It's okay to visit them, but will you please just at least come have a few drinks with me?" Azure eyes snapped opened at the newly processed information.

"Kiba, you drink?!" The brunette scoffed.

"Who doesn't?"

"Me! Dude, drinking just for the fun of it, is a sin!-"

"-Don't go all holier than thou on me. I don't need that right now. Naruto, you're 24-years-old, and you've never had a drink? Dude, sin is sin. No matter what you do, it's always there. You curse like a sailor, when you're mad—sin. You fight with your grandmother, who'd probably lay your ass out—sin. Yet, you don't wanna go to a club tomorrow night, after you visit your parents?" Naruto looked up at Kiba, who gave a half-hearted smile. "We're still young, live life, and stop throwing the bible up in everything..." Kiba grabbed both of Naruto's forearms, and shook him. "...Don't you wanna do something spontaneous with your life?" Naruto looked into his best friend's eyes, quite bewildered that he used such a big vocabulary word, before sighing in defeat.

"Fine. Tomorrow, we'll go out for drinks, but that's it." He sternly ordered, watching Kiba rest his right hand firmly against his own chest; just above his heart.

"I promise. Pick you up at 10 o'clock?" Naruto nodded, before turning to head back to his grandparent's car, while Jiraiya continuously blew the horn to show his impatience.

_If Naruto didn't make it into heaven, because of Kiba—He'd kill him!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here's another update already! I found this story so interesting, that I couldn't wait any longer and needed to update it! Thanks for following, favoriting, and reviewing—it really means a lot! Some of the things Sasuke, will say in this chapter, are things I've actually heard people say myself. So don't be offended by anything said throughout this story—it's just that, people have different views (some, _very_ strong opinions) on topics like this, and it's just being realistic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Nor are the songs mentioned in this chapter mine.**

* * *

**_~Chapter 2~_**

_._

_._

_**Romans 3:23**_

_For all have sinned, and come short of the glory of God..._

_._

_._

"Naruto, did you enjoy church today? You were kinda nervous." Jiraiya asked, his eyes intently calculating the blonde-haired man, eating his bowl of ramen noodles for dinner. Wearing a long silk robe—the color of emerald—the old man hesitantly nibbled on his Caesar salad with Balsamic Vinaigrette. Tsunade, silently ate at the other end of the small marble tabletop, her brown almond colored eyes, occasionally stealing glances at the two men she loved. Jiraiya was a strictly religious man—he'd become that way after, giving his life to Christ back when they first started dating—and since then, he's been extremely pro religion. The man didn't believe in restroom breaks during the sermon, and it made him very suspicious, when Naruto let the chapel halfway through_ "The Word" _as Jiraiya called it.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, slurping up his noodles as the elder man slightly glared; with both annoyance and impatience. "It wasn't nothing, Gramps. I had to relieve myself of the raging waters within-"

"-Satan, is working mighty hard with you, _boy_." Jiraiya sternly growled, eliciting Tsunade to choke on her food, and gawk at him abruptly. Her eyes wide in disbelief. Naruto stared deadpan, tilting his head to the side slightly. _What was Jiraiya talking about?!_

_"What?"_

"Lately, you haven't been able to last an entire sermon, it's like you get possessed by the devil halfway through, and you leave the room. Never to return." Azure eyes shot up towards Tsunade, who stared at her husband with the same dumbfounded visage.

"Oh, Jiraiya, I seriously think your blowing _this_ a little out of proportion-"

"-Tsunade, I know this is happening! I've been watching the boy grow up, and now that he's spiritually growing closer to God—Satan wants nothing, but to steer him away from the Body of Christ!" Jiraiya slammed his left fist against the table, as he emphasized his claim, boring his eyes into Naruto, who winched under the glare. "He's being attacked, and as Saints of God, _we_..." He gestured between his wife and himself. "._.._must kept the Devil at bay!"

"Dear, the Brat barely knows how to tie his shoes..." Naruto shot her a menacing glare, which she returned with an apologetic smile. _Why was sitting at dinner always so difficult with **these** two?_ "...We've raised him better than that, to know how to fight off the Devil. He's strong spiritually—I highly doubt that he'll allow himself to be manipulated by Satan—"

"Guys, I'm sitting _right_ here-"

"—Tsunade, he's falling by the way side. He always gets like this when, it's around the time of his parent's death. Yes, he's still hurting...I am too. I lost my son—**_our_** son. However, Naruto is in a vulnerable state right now, and the Devil will do all he can to destroy him-"

"-I can't." Naruto abruptly announced. Pushing his neglected bowl of ramen away, after loosing his appetite, listening to his grandparents argue about a demon inside him. Like what is that?! Both elders gave him shocked looks, averting their gazes between each other, and Naruto in utter astonishment. "Please, I wished to take my leave, so I can go get ready for bed. Please, grant this departure acceptable." Tsunade nodded hesitantly, intently watching her grandson head down the hall towards his downstairs bedroom. Naruto loathed that Jiraiya was so heavily invested in Christianity; that everything not apart of the religion was condemned in his eyes. The 24-year-old continued down the vacant corridor, shaking his head languidly as his grandparents argued in the distance. Naruto was raised to be a great man of faith, but Jiraiya's deranged antics were really making the blonde doubt everything.

After his parents were killed by a drunk driver—when Naruto was 8-years-old—he took to Christianity, and studied hard in the religion. Doing all he could to get closer to filling the emptiness he felt inside, from loosing his parents. Pushing his bedroom door open, Naruto stalked into the room and flopped down on his bed; his eyes focusing on the bumpy white ceiling in complete boredom. Folding his arms behind his head, the blonde continued to stare intently at the blanch paint, pondering on tomorrow's events. Could he actually go to a club, and enjoy himself for once? Was he really that stuck up in the religion? Kiba was his best friend, so of course he'd watch after the blonde to make sure nothing bad happened, wouldn't he?

Tsunade knocked cautiously on the door, eliciting Naruto to avert his sorrow-filled gaze. She smiled halfheartedly at the young man, laying face up on the orange bed sheets, as she slowly walked into the room and closed the door. Naruto took notice of the gesture, rising up hastily from his bed, with fear shooting down his spine. "Y-You old _Hag_! D-Don't hit m-"

"-I didn't come in here to hit you, _Brat_." She chuckled idly, taking a seat in the white recliner next to Naruto's bed. After realizing she was serious about the whole, non-hitting thing, Naruto relaxed back on the bed—watching her suspiciously— to say the least. "Naruto..." Azure eyes widened incredulously. Since when has she ever called him by his real name, _without_ insulting him? "...I know your upset right now about your parents' death, trust me I know. Minato was my baby boy, and Kushina meant a lot to me as well. Your grandfather and I, were devestated when our son was killed—I thought I was gonna murder someone— but I had to forgive the man that did this. Just a few years ago, I _finally_ met the guy who killed my son, and..." Tsunade clenched her fists in outrage, shielding her eyes with her long bangs, to ensure that Naruto couldn't see the tears accumulating in the corners of her eyes. "...I had to forgive him, Naruto. It says it in the Bible-"

"-But what if you can't?" Naruto retorted. He still hadn't went to visit the man in jail, who took his mother and father away. He could never bring himself to do it, no matter how hard he tried. Tsunade looked over at the blonde, giving him a small grin.

"You have to forgive, Naruto. It's the only way to completely heal. Holding a grudge is a dangerous thing, so you have to come to terms with this—like we _all_ have been forced to do, and let _God_ handle it."

"What about drinking?...What's your view on that?" Naruto cringed slightly, as a toothy grin curled it's way up his grandmother's face.

"Why the sudden change in subject? You're thinking about drinking now?" She interrogated, noticing how tense Naruto had become.

"No, I'm not thinking about drinking—it's a sin! I was asking because...because, the guy that hit my parents was drunk, that's all." She chuckled under her breath, smiling sympathetically at the blonde as she rose up from the recliner. It was quite evident, that his lie didn't do the job it was intended to do for him.

"You remind me so much of your grandfather, back during our younger days. He was just like you—always afraid to do something wild in life. I mean, the man wouldn't screw me until after we married. No matter how wet, I got for hi-"

"-Stop being a pervert, you _old_ Hag!-"

"-_Brat_, it _was_ a joke." She laughed while, taking her leave. "Oh by the way..." She glanced over her shoulder, and smiled. "...To me, drinking isn't a sin, so stop acting like you have a pipe up your butt, and live a little. Just don't get another girl pregnancy, don't drive drunk, don't get arrested, and definitely...definitely don't tell your grandfather about what I just said—we _both_, will never hear the end of it." Naruto thanked her, and she left without saying another word. Why she was acting like she cared all of a sudden—was very unlike her—but he accepted her speech with gratitude.

_Tomorrow will be just fine, and I'm going to live my life for once—and enjoy_ _it_. He thought, just as he drifted off to sleep, still wearing his church clothes.

* * *

**_Monday Night._**

"_Kiba_! I-I changed my mind, I don't _wanna_ go in this club! Plus these jeans are hugging me in _all_ the _wrong_ places!" Inuzuka, rolled his eyes in exasperation, dragging the blonde into the nightclub that he frequented quite often. Large cool blue lights flashed on the roof, as a bouncer stood outside the door wearing all black. His buff physique, intimidated anyone around him, and his cold eyes inspected each individual that made their way over towards him. Kiba wore a red tight-fitted shirt, his dark blue skinny jeans, hugging his butt firmly, as his red and white Jordan flights shown in the darkness.

Naruto wore a white muscle shirt, with a black jacket to cover his shoulders, blue skinny jeans, with white, black, and grey Nikes. His hair had been decorated with black rim glasses; which were currently holding back his bangs from his eyes. Jiraiya would kill him, if he _**ever**_ saw Naruto attending such an unholy establishment. It reeked with sin. And Jiraiya didn't approve of his friendship with the brunette anyway—although he never truly voiced his opinion—actions speak louder than words. "Kiba!" Naruto whined, pleading with his eyes to be freed by the bouncer, who smirked in amusement.

_Sadistic, son of a bitch._

"Naruto, c'mon! It'll be fun! We're just here for a few drinks, and then I'll take you back home." Kiba retorted, yanking his blonde-haired friend inside, as the music boomed through the speakers.

_All I fuck is bad bitches_

_I don't want no mediocre_

_I don't want no mediocre_

_I don't want no mediocre_

_No_

Naruto visibly cringed as the music lyrics bombarded his ears. Such explicit and crude language! It was highly offensive and very degrading! Kiba released Naruto's arm, moving to the beat of the music, while his friend gawked at the strobe lights in the establishment. Crowds of dancing bodies filled the room, as strobe lights illuminated the dark place, with frantic colors. White strobe lights flicked on occasion, while Naruto clung desperately to Kiba, who sighed in exasperation. "Dude, get _off_ me-"

"-The s-"

"-If you say sin, I _swear _I will leave you here, and you'll _walk_ back home tonight." Kiba bit out, eliciting the blonde to shut his mouth instantly; when hearing his best friend's threat. He knew Kiba was serious about leaving him. He'd done it in the past. "There's the bar, over there..." The brunette pointed to the West side of the large room, drawing Naruto's attention towards the lit up counter—the only place in the club, that he could actually see clearly. "...If you're _not_ gonna dance, just sit over there, and drink something. I see someone who's got _my_ attention." Kiba cooed, smiling seductively, as a raven-haired girl walked nervously towards him. Her hands laced together in front of her, as her white dress swayed while she walked. The woman looked like a little angel, and she definitely didn't seem to fit in this club. "Hey, Hinata!" Kiba exclaimed, pulling the girl into an abrupt hug, before placing a sloppy kiss on her lips unexpectedly. Naruto gawked at his friend, blushing like a virgin, when they abruptly pulled apart.

"H-Hello, Naruto." Hinata sputtered, cover her lips in embarrassment, while Kiba held her close.

"Hey, Hinata. So you guys date now?" Kiba smirked.

"Not yet. We're working on it, and if you need me, I'll be over **there** in the corner, working on it some more." Kiba directed, pulling the blushing raven after him. Kiba was such an out-going person, and he didn't really think about his actions, before he did anything. Looking at the bar, Naruto gulped down the knot that materialized in the center of his throat; averting his gaze towards Kiba, who was _now_ shoving his tongue down Hinata's throat. He cringed, and made his way towards the bar. Accepting the cold metal seat, Naruto leaned against the counter, and sighed. The music blasting at an all time high by now.

_Right hand in the air_

_I solemnly swear_

_I never fuck a bitch if she don't do her hair_

_No more, you won't get no dick if there's a bush down there_

_Girl I should see nothing but pussy when I look down there_

_You come fuck with a nigga what better to do_

_He call to ask how you doing tell him better than you, yeah_

_I'm kicked back with four pieces like a kit kat_

_Me fucking if you ain't a dime just forget that_

_Pretty face fat ass, if she don't have_

_Have one of these, well I think I'll pass_

_I just handed her the keys to a new drop Jag_

_When she took it I took it back_

_You shoulda asked for a Benz_

_That's mediocre bitch** [1]**_

Naruto felt disgusted listening to this music. If he could, he'd request playing some wholesome, **gospel** music to cleanse these people of their disgusting ways. He glanced over his shoulder, bodies of people grinding against one another, practically dry-humping on the dance floor. Naruto removed his glasses from his head, placing them on the counter top as he pondered on his great escape. He should've known coming to a club with Kiba, would end badly. Plus Kiba was also his only ride home too! The tall man behind the counter made his way over to Naruto, his shark-like grin sending goose bumps all over the blonde's body. He was the creepiest looking guy he'd ever met, and the all black attire wasn't helping the cause. He looked like a shark in Naruto's eyes, but he kept quiet when the man stopped in front of him. "What can I get you tonight?" He croaked out, making Naruto grit his teeth at the sound of his labored voice. He sounded sick almost.

"I...I'll have..." Naruto looked upward at the case of liquors, slightly embarrassed that he didn't know what drink he wanted. He didn't drink, and he didn't attend associations like this. "...Give me-"

"-Give _him_ a Vodka Tonic, and _I'll_ have a Sex on the Beach. But make it strong, I need to _feel_ the intoxication this time, Kisame." The man now known as Kisame, chuckled under his breath, and moved down the counter to help another person. Using that as an opportunity, the blonde stole a glance at the stranger, who abruptly bought him a drink, and to his surprise the man was looking back at him. He was a raven, with painfully pale skin. His hair had a tint of midnight blue in it, as his locks spiked upward towards the back of his head. He wore a smug gray v-neck, with tattered skinny jeans, and grey Adidas.

The man was a tall guy, and he was quite fit to say the least. Not too buff, but not too lanky either. Naruto analyzed his porcelain skin, and twisted his lips in disgust, at the sight of a nose piece. The stranger also had two tattoos visibly showing, one on the nape of his neck of three comas, and one just below his clavicle. That tattoo was of a ball like figure, with the top half colored red, and the bottom colored white. It was like some type of abstract art, that Naruto didn't quite understand. The man's eyes bore into him, as a wry smirk adorned his face.

"What do you want?" Naruto growled, glaring at the man, who was just a little _too_ close for comfort.

"What? No, '_thank you'_ for the drink?" Naruto rolled his eyes, earning a snort from the stranger. "I noticed you were struggling trying to order a drink, so I thought to help out-"

"-Well, your help _wasn't_ necessarily needed." Naruto retorted, watching the raven sigh in annoyance. "But thanks for the drink. It's a first." That made the raven smirk even more.

"Glad to know. You must be new here, since I haven't seen you around the club before-"

"-Yeah. My friend..." Naruto stopped in his explanation. Why did he need to explain himself to a man that obviously had no God in him? He was playing with a dog, that had fleas—this was too dangerous. "...Never mind."

"Here's your drink, Sasuke." Kisame stated, placing the glass before the raven, while grabbing Naruto's drink and placing it in front of him on a coaster.

"Keep the change, Hoshigaki." The stranger now known as, Sasuke stated; before taking a sip of liquor and hissing. His eyes were screwed shut, and he gritted his teeth as the alcohol burned the inner lining of his esophagus. "Damn, that's strong!"

"You're crazy to be drinking that." Naruto scolded, eliciting Sasuke to snort once more.

"_Hn_." Was his simple reply, while he sized up the blonde who took a small sip of his concoction. Immediately spewing it from his mouth, as it burned his throat. Sasuke held back a laugh, instead he smirked knowingly. Naruto took notice to it, and intently glared at the raven, who sent the gesture back. "And people say I'm the stuck up one."

"-Listen, _Sasuke_—"Naruto bit out, making the raven's right eyebrow quirk up.

"If we're on first name bases now, care to tell me yours." He teased.

"—I don't know _what_ your game is, but whatever your doing isn't going to work. Buying me a drink, doesn't mean I'm gonna instantly open my legs to you." Sasuke snorted, eliciting the blonde to glare at him.

" It's funny that _you'd_ actually take it **there**." Naruto blushed, as strobe lights danced along the walls. The sudden change in music, making everyone on the dance floor jump and dance in rhyme.

_If you a lame, nigga you ain't making no noise_

_Get faded, turn up with the big boys_

_Live fast, die young that's my choice_

_Get money, get money like the invoice_

_We can mob all in the whip_

_Make the money make the grip_

_I be stuntin' with my clique_

_Getting faded 'till we trip_

_Man, I love to get on_

_I love to get 2 on_

_When the drink be too strong_

_When the tree be way too strong_

_Get faded, turn up, pour it on up_

_Till I can't even think no more_

_Get ratchet, go dumb, then go more dumb_

_Then we can keep it lit, let's roll** [2]**_

Naruto shook his head. "This music is so unclean. I pray that God, has mercy on us all." Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief, just as a sudden epiphany hit him.

"Ah, you're one of **_those_** religious guys." Naruto took another sip of his drink, finding it having a slightly better taste than before.

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, gulping down the liquor, before shaking his head vigorously as he hissed.

"Take it how you want. It's people like _**you**_, that kill the mood, for everyone else. Always thinking your better than, everybody because, of _that_ God you believe in-"

"-**My** God, I have you know, has saved my life on numerous occasions, when I couldn't do it myself! He's amazing!" Naruto shot back, watching those onyx eyes light up in amusement. Sasuke ordered another drink, before looking over at the fuming blonde. Upon receiving his second _Sex on the Beach_, Sasuke took a drink and looked at the blonde, with an annoyed visage.

"This _God_ of yours, is the same guy that kicked Satan out of heaven for being **too** prideful, yet has millions of people worshipping him daily." Sasuke rolled his eyes, and snorted. "Nice _God,_ you got there." Sasuke teased, smirking wryly as Naruto clenched his fists in outrage.

"How _dare_ you say that! God, is the one who's _given_ you life, and he comes to your aid; when you least expect it! He's good to you—to _all_ of us, and I will defend his holy and righteous name against atheists like _you_!" Naruto spat, forcefully pointing his accusing finger against Sasuke's muscular chest. The raven simply smirked in amusement, enjoying how the other man exploded in his face. Drinking his alcohol once more, the raven ordered Naruto another Vodka concoction, practically drinking in the sight of the blonde's smooth sun-kissed skin.

"Let's make a bet." Naruto's azure eyes averted towards the raven, who continued drinking his liquor in anticipation. It had also dawned on the blonde, that Kiba _hadn't_ come over to check on him, since he ran off to _God-knows-where_, with Hinata.

"Okay, I'm listening." Naruto answered.

"If you can drink more alcohol than me, without spilling your guts on this floor–or anywhere for that matter–I'll quit with the smart remarks, since I see your religion is very important to you-"

"-But if I can't, and you win?" Sasuke smirked, and shrugged his shoulders.

"I get the next dance-"

"-You're on you, _Teme_."

"Teme? Since when have I been the bastard, _Dobe_?" Naruto rolled his eyes, gulping down his Vodka Tonic; grabbing the other one and downing that as well. Naruto wasn't one to back down from a challenge, and neither was Sasuke. They hated loosing, and tonight, was not going to be an exception. Shot after shot; glass after glass; the duo drunk the night away, all while Naruto loosened up to the fun of life. Never did he think, that hanging around this prick would lead to so much fun. Sasuke, was drunk by now (although not too drunk), but Naruto had reached his intoxicated peak about an hour ago. Both men made their way to the dance floor—Sasuke walking more stable than Naruto. Sasuke was an Uchiha, and he knew not to get wasted off his ass in public, so he stopped after his 7th glass. He had a high tolerance for alcohol, however Naruto was heavily drunk after his 4th glass. Standing in the center of the dance floor, a much slower song touched their ears.

_Baby I don't blame you_

_For being in the club_

_Getting all that love_

_Cause your so beautiful_

_God made you to show that off_

_Now I ain't ever been the jealous type of guy_

_But i want you to myself, I can't lie_

_I know we ain't on no one on one thing_

_But baby, It should change_

Sasuke pulled Naruto close, his hands instinctively resting firmly on the other man's hips as they danced. Slowly grinding against each other to the slow beat of the song. Naruto rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder, biting his bottom lip to keep from moaning wantonly. This was wrong—No, this was **bad**! **Very bad!** The crowd of people slowly danced with a partner or two, each fondling the other, and Sasuke was no exception. His mind went blank, as he groped the blonde's cute little ass, eliciting him to shoot up surprisingly.

_I don't want nobody but you_

_Kissin on my tattoos_

_I don't want nobody but me_

_Talkin to you_

_Until you fall asleep_

_We better stop playing (We better stop playing)_

_Before we mess around and someone gets hurt_

_I don't want nobody but you (nobody but you)_

_Kissin on my tattoos **[3]**_

Upon hearing those words, Naruto looked at the tattoo on Sasuke's chest, giving it a sloppy kiss that sent shudders down the raven's spine. Sasuke tilted Naruto's chin back, crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss, while swaying to the music. They continued the make out session, clashing tongues as they fought for the dominance that Sasuke, eventually won. Their grinding grew animalistic; their kissing becoming heated and vigorous by the seconds. Pools of lust bursted open, and the sin of Lust reared its' ugly head. What over came them, could not be explained—nor did the duo recollect, calling a cab to take them to Sasuke's place.

.

.

.

Slamming the door shut, Sasuke fumbled to lock the door, as Naruto sucked and licked his exposed nipple. His pants tightening around his erection, as he cupped the blonde's head and pulled him into an aggressive kiss. Naruto moaned, slamming Sasuke's back against his front door of his Loft, as he pressed forward to deepen said kiss. He knew this was unGodly, but it felt too damn good to stop. Bursts of air pumped from their nostrils, as Sasuke plunged his tongue into the blonde's mouth, ripping open the jacket that Naruto wore. The blonde yanked it from his own body, shoving his hands under Sasuke's low rising v-neck, before giving it on hard pull upward.

Sasuke caught the memo, pulling it off the rest of the way, before hungrily descending his lips against Naruto's, who stumbled backwards. Sasuke caught him, lifting the blonde, who instinctively wrapped his legs around the raven's waist. "Sa-Sasuke." Naruto moaned, throwing back his head once his back hit the corridor wall clumsily, gasping when Sasuke kissed him once more. Their tongues clashed again, Naruto experimentally adventuring into Sasuke's mouth, when he felt a ball rub against his tongue pallet for the umpteenth time. The raven moaned, stumbling further down the hall, until he found the bedroom. Naruto flopped down on the bed, after Sasuke so gentle pushed him off his person, and hungrily descended on his person.

The half naked raven, kicked off his shoes and socks, doing the same for Naruto who panted for breath. "You-you have...a tongue ring?" Naruto inquired with a slur, watching the raven smirk in the dim light radiating from the living room. It was night time, and completely dark in Sasuke's bedroom, but thankfully for the living room light, they both could still see. Although barely.

"You know what they say about people with tongue rings..." Sasuke cooed, latching ahold of Naruto's skinny jeans, and skillfully unzipped them. Naruto blushed, shaking his head_ 'no' _at which Sasuke's smirk widened. "I can _show_ you better, than I can _tell_ you." Naruto looked puzzled by the statement, and right when he opened his mouth to ask the raven what he meant...

_The blonde received his answer, and oh how good, Sasuke's sinful mouth felt._

* * *

**_Songs_**

**1) Mediocre** **By–** T.I ft. Iggy Azalea

**2) 2 On By– **Tinashe

**3) Kissin' On My Tattoos By–** August Alsina


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WHY IS THIS STORY SO INTERESTING?! I wanna thank everyone for the follows, favorites, and reviews. I mean, this is a very hard topic to write about, but please don't take these things personally. I'm really basing everyone's views and behaviors off of people in my family, or those who I've met at school. Some of my family members and friends are like Jiraiya; some like Sasuke, some like Naruto, and etc. So I'm not randomly throwing these different views into characters, they're ****actually how some people act. So enjoy the chapter!**

**For the guest reviewer who asked: I believe in Christianity. (I'm more like Kiba. I support pro love, and other issues- that most Christians don't. But I will stand up for my religion, when I need to. So that's just me).**

**Warning: Profanity at it's best. ****And implied NaruSasu (this story will be mainly SasuNaru, however I did add a bit of NaruSasu. I'm not really a big fan of Naruto toping Sasuke, so that's why it's implied.)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

* * *

**_~Chapter 3~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Luke 17:3_**

_So watch yourselves. "If your brother sins, rebuke him, and if he repents, forgive him."_

_._

_._

Naruto woke up the next morning, his eyes adjusting to the groggy images of white walls. The sun beaming down on his face, as the unfamiliar smell of coffee viciously attacked his nose. Groaning at the intense throbbing against his temple, Naruto held his head steady in his open palm; languidly rising up off the bed. He groaned softly, leaning against the wooden headboard, his bare back pressing against its' cold wood. His cerulean orbs began to adjust against the throbbing pain, as he pulled the bedsheets closer to his naked person.

_All white and silk bedsheets?_

His bedsheets were orange! Sitting erect on the unfamiliar bed, the frantic blonde whipped around the room. His eyes wide in fear, as he continued to observe the strange place. He'd never been here before, that was for sure. The shower of rain from the bathroom door drew his attention towards it, immediately eliciting the 24-year-old to clutch his head firmly. So it was obvious he had a hangover, but where the hell was he? The door opened, and out stepped Sasuke, clad in a long black robe. His hair dripping with leftover water from his recent shower, while sporting several love bites along the nape of his neck. The raven admired Naruto's half naked body, his onyx eyes dancing over each visible part. "I see you're up, now. Last night must've worn you out." Stalking towards his wooden dresser, the raven sported a slight limp as he walked, before glancing over at the man in his bed. Naruto stared back at him just as intently, his mind rambling back and forth in deep thought.

_Last night? What happened last night?_

The only images rushing through his head had been of him sitting at the bar, talking to this man; talking and drinking with Sasuke all night long! But why was he here? And what's going on? "Sasuke, what happened last night?" The raven smirked, licking his lips seductively while showing off the red tongue ring.

"_Hn_. There you go again with the first name bases, yet I'm still clueless as to what your name is." He teased, narrowing his eyes as if calculating the naked blonde. "It's makes me feel disgusted to have sex with a man, and not catch his name." Cerulean orbs shot open at that.

_Sex?! He and Sasuke had sex?!_

"What the _fuck_ is going on?! Dammit, what happened last night?!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes wide in deep thought. His hands fisting locks of his own hair, while he slouched over and groaned against the pain of his hangover.

"Fine, don't tell me your name." Sasuke mused under his breath, glaring at the blonde as he jumped from under the covers, lunged towards Sasuke, and slammed the raven against the wall. His naked body pressing up against the raven's thin robe. Naruto came eye level with Sasuke, all while the man glared. This wasn't the same blonde Sasuke'd met at the club—the other one was way more fun. Naruto's heart pounded against his chest, surprisingly without leaving any imprints against his ribcage. "What's the matter, _afraid_ of a little homosexuality?-"

"-Dammit, Sasuke! I-I...we had sex last night?!-"

"-Animalistic sex at that. You know, for a virgin—well, former now—you're quite the man in here." The raven slipped his hand down, cupping Naruto's manhood, which only made the blonde grunt in exasperation.

"Don't you fucking touch me!-"

"-You weren't saying that last night, when I did—in fact, you _encouraged_ it." Naruto pulled away, his eyes wide in fear as Sasuke fixed his robe nonchalantly. "Look guy...I honestly don't care, but denying your sexuality is such a childish game." Naruto backed away, his eyes trained on Sasuke's mouth.

The images; The pleasure; The sin, they were all coming back. Naruto fell into the arms of Lust, and allowed himself to become a victim of it.

_Jiraiya was right, he was weak._

"Oh. My. **Fucking**, God." Sasuke glared at the blonde. His onxy eyes inspecting Naruto's naked form all over. "I...**_We_** committed fornication! I FUCKED ANOTHER _**MAN**_ OUTTA WEDLOCK-"

"-And you say it, like it's a _bad_ thing-"

"-Dammit, Sasuke it is a fucking _very_ bad thing! My grandfather will **kill** me if he finds out, I shoved my dick up another man's ass!-"

"-Just be lucky, I didn't top." Naruto shot him a glare, eliciting the raven to smirk. "...Oh wait , I kinda did." Sasuke teased. "After I finished you off, you quickly became aroused for me once more, and I —of course— taking in consideration that you were a virgin-"

"-How the **hell** did you know that?!" Naruto barked out. His mind swirling as the other man continued to speak.

"By two reasons: One: You told me, and two: I inferred that you were...after _you_ told me-"

"-You, Teme! Do you know what you've done?!" The raven snorted at the question, shrugging it off as if it had been a rhetorical one.

"-Yeah. You finally got laid thanks to me, and I deserve a _thanks_. Plus it wasn't easy. Let's just say, even when I'm submissive—I still dominate the sex." Naruto's penis twitched at that. His body was all kinda twisted. Sasuke laced his fingers through his hair nonchalantly, resting against the wall. His body calm, while Naruto's eyes shot back and forth around the room. The few stains of blood smeared on the silk sheets, the love bites on his own flesh, and the sensitivity of his penis all pointed to proof of sexual activity between them two.

"Oh. My. Fucking hell!" Naruto pinched himself, wincing in pain as he continued to pinch his arm; occasionally breaking the skin. "Just great! Bloody hell, I got laid by a man! I-I don't even understand, I don't see you that way!" Naruto shouted, pointing his accusing finger at Sasuke, who was currently sipping a cup of freshly made coffee. He'd just returned from the kitchen, to find the blonde still dwelling on last night's events. "I'm 100% straight, _dammit_!-"

"-Didn't seem like it, _last_ night." Sasuke murmured under his breath, before drinking another cup of black coffee.

"Dammit, Sasuke! I'm not fucking gay!" Naruto shouted, hastily snatching up his long discarded clothing. Naruto felt like fainting, but he doubted that Sasuke would peacefully let him lay unconsciously on the floor without fondling his person. Sasuke slightly glared at the man, his own hands clenching the edge of his wooden dresser to contain; whatever rage slowly stirred in his belly. Naruto fisted his right hand full of blonde locks, azure eyes enlarged in great disbelief. He'd committed the two greatest sins he promised Jiraiya and Tsunade that he'd never do.

He had sex **before** marriage, **and** he did it with another **man**! I mean, sleeping with a woman could've been fine. However, Naruto doesn't remember wearing a condom of any sort—but he also doesn't remember _squat-Diddley-shit _about last night either. Fuck him. Fuck him right up the ass. Naruto knew this was going to take a lot of forgiveness from the _Man_ upstairs, just wait until he went to church. Their eyes met instantaneously, and for a split second in his life, Naruto saw pain etch across Sasuke's once passive visage. What they did shouldn't have happened, and he'd be damned if he let it happen again.

For all Naruto knew, Sasuke was just a stranger in this big world, and he highly doubted that they'd ever see each other again. I mean, with the thousands of people visiting the city as tourists, he could've been from outta town—outta the country, would be an even better thing for Naruto. Sasuke pushed himself off the dresser abruptly, stalking towards Naruto, who gaped and stuck out his palm for protection. "Whoa-Whoa-Whoa!...Hey what the hell do you—" Sasuke shoved the blonde against the wall, his right hand hastily grabbing a sharpie. Before the raven wrote his cell phone number on the back of the blonde's right hand, in his chicken-scratch handwriting before slamming his lips against the other man's lips. Naruto groaned as his head hit the wall, immediately using his left to push the raven off. However, Sasuke had other plans for him. The raven twisted the blonde's arm around—causing the blonde to turn as well—slamming the blonde cheek first against the wall. Another groan slipped Naruto's lips as a breath of hot air teased his earlobe, and the nape of his neck.

"Listen here, _Naruto_." The raven hissed out. Azure eyes enlarged at that.

"How-How the heck do you know my name?!" The raven chuckled mischievously.

"You conveniently left your wallet in your pants' pocket." The blonde cursed. Realizing that the other man used the kiss, as a method to distract him, while he searched the pants' pockets of said pants, that Naruto was currently holding in his left hand—the same left hand that was currently twisted behind his back against his own will. Naruto cursed again inwardly, softly banging his forehead against the wall. "Cursing isn't every Christian like—"

"—Screw you!...What do you want?...Now that you know my name, wanna damn award or something?!" Sasuke laughed again.

"I want more than what you're offering, but for now..." Sasuke yanked the man's arm firmly back, eliciting Naruto to let out a yelping cry. "...you can get the _fuck_ out my Loft. It was nice meeting you, _Naruto Uzumaki_." Sasuke hissed out his name like acid on his tongue, and released the taut man. The blonde gasped in relief, glancing over his shoulder to watch the man return to the bathroom. Naruto gawked at the door for several minutes, until it dawned on him that this was the perfect opportunity to escape. For all he knew, the guy could be a killer out to seek revenge for Naruto's rejection.

Naruto quickly threw on his clothes, and rushed out the suite...

That is, until he realized something drastic...

Sasuke **still** had his damn wallet!

So back to the Loft Naruto went; possibly staying longer to clean his sinful flesh.

* * *

**_Tuesday afternoon._**

"Wait! Wait! Wait! You're telling _me_, you had **sex** last night?" Kiba asked in complete shock. The two were currently sitting isolated in a small deli, while Naruto laid face down on the table. After leaving with Sasuke last night, Naruto doubted that Kiba actually cared since he was too occupied with Hinata to care about the whereabouts of his missing friend. The brunette wore grey sweatshirt—with a brown fur trimmed hoodie, blue caprices, and sandals. His tattooed face bringing out the intent look in his devilish eyes. Naruto groaned as Kiba laced his fingers together, and rested his chin firmly on top of them. Still clad in his outfit from yesterday, Naruto looked up languidly, his azure eyes dull with failure. "...So, you had sex last night?"

"Dammit, Kiba I've already _told_ you I have, like 30 times **already**." He retorted under his breath. Kiba sighed in exasperation, and frowned.

"I know that, just trying to wrap my mind around it all." Naruto watched his friend, averting his attention towards the waitress who brought back two classes of water. The glass cups sat proudly on the table, completely drenched in condensation. "I just don 't understand, why you'd go **that** far outta your comfort zone. I took you to the club to loosen up, not loosen up _someone_ else." He chuckled inwardly at the joke, earning a menacing glare from his best friend.

"Shut the hell up, Kiba. I don't have time for this. Jiraiya and Tsunade will **kill** me, dude!-"

"-You still confuse me, Naruto. It's okay for you to curse, yet you complain about having sex before marriage-"

"-The point is, I have created the ultimate sin! I lost my virginity to a person, I'll never see again. However, we'll always have this unexplainable attachment to one another, no matter where he goes." Naruto stated. His right hand clutching the glass of water, as he stared at the polished table. A cool breeze of AC swishing through his hair from the vents upon the ceiling. Kiba nodded understanding.

"I mean...If the girl is okay with—**Wait**! You said _he_!" Kiba's eyes widened incredulously at the sudden epiphany.

_Oh, damn. Naruto had sex with a guy, and this was all **his** fault._

"Naruto, I...Did it hurt? I mean, I never thought you were one to like men-"

"-I don't fucking like men, _dammit_! I was drunk! And I don't remember what the hell happened last night." Kiba face palmed himself and sighed.

"I bet you're the one who bottomed-"

"-Dude!" Kiba shrugged his shoulders, and frowned.

"I mean c'mon, Naruto. We both know your bitching and nagging, suits you like a woman's attitude when they're on their period." Naruto sat erect, his back pressed firmly against the leather cushions of the deli's booth. Kiba has always been this insensitive when it came to things like this. He spoke whatever came to mind, and didn't care about the consequences until he realized how bad his words had hurt the other person. "...Sex is great, Naruto. It's like a form of art." Naruto quirked up an eyebrow, upon hearing the sudden simile. "...You know, it helps express deep feelings and emotions. To me, I lay my emotions down rather than some chick that's sharing my bed. Hinata isn't ready for that yet, since we're still just friends, but before her that's how I felt." Naruto watched Kiba. "In all seriousness, did you actually get it up for the other guy?" Now it was Naruto's turn to speak. Kiba was a very understanding individual, however his ways of helping cope with an issue wasn't the best. He asked embarrassing questions, and made lewd jokes about certain situations, that didn't help Naruto feel any better than he had before.

"Apparently I did. I mean, I woke up this morning naked in his bed. And apparently he topped durning the sex, but I had my...penis..." Naruto gulped. "...up his asshole."

"So he rode you?" Naruto nodded, and immediately a twisted smile curled up Kiba's lips. Not only did his best friend loose his virginity to another _guy_, but he also found a man skilled enough to work a virgin just right. "Wow. I mean, is this really possible? I mean...Naruto, you're ga-"

"-If you say gay, I'll rip your dick off." Kiba smirked.

"Don't make up an excuse to touch my penis, we both friends here." Naruto cursed loudly, face palming himself as Kiba laughed. A waitress wearing a black apron sashayed over towards them. Her pink shoulder length hair adorning her almost round face. Her emerald eyes sparkled with young, and she walked proudly with great etiquette.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno, and I'll be your waitress for today. I see you have your drinks, care for any food?"

"I'd like to have the crispy chicken BTL, with a side of fried squash." The woman nodded, before turning her attention towards Naruto.

"What would you like, sir?"

"Can I have a small bowl of Caesar salad, with Ranch dressing. And a 6 inch cold cut on wheat—make it fully loaded."

She nodded and smiled to them. "I'll get this placed as quickly as possible." Once the woman left, Kiba looked across the table towards his friend, his eyes intently watching how Naruto practically drooled when watching the woman leave. "Dude, maybe you're _bisexual_." Naruto glared at Kiba, until he felt the need to stop.

"Or maybe, I should've stayed **home** like I planned, and none of this _shit_ would've happened. Thanks a lot Kiba, you're a great friend for letting me wonder off—**drunk** with another **man**!-"

"-The good thing from this is...if you slipped up and _didn't_ wear a condom, you won't have to worry about getting him pregnant." Kiba smiled, eliciting Naruto to stick up his middle finger which made his best friend laugh; hysterically.

_Naruto hated Kiba sometimes._

_But he hated Sasuke, a **whole **lot more._

* * *

**_~Well, I just wanted to write something quick to post for you all, and I apologize for the shortness. A lot of things will be happening in the next chapter, when Naruto finally gets home. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Until next time, Follow, Favor, Review; do whatever you see fit too! Peace!~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, here's a much needed update for this story! Imma keep the author's note short for this chapter! But I apologize in advance for any errors and for the shortness, I just wanted to update something for you all to read, so... Enjoy!**

* * *

_**~Chapter 4~**_

_._

_._

_**Leviticus 18:22**_

_"'Do not have sexual relations with a man as one does with a woman; that is detestable._

_._

_._

Never has his heart pounded against his chest this hard, damn it hurt. Naruto— still clothed in the black jacket, jeans, shoes, and white t-shirt—stared at his approaching home on the right side of the road. Kiba spoke nothing to him after their conversation at the Deli, unless he bothered to ask more disturbing questions of Naruto's one night stand. If anything, Naruto just wanted to pretend that it didn't happen, and things would somewhat return to his normal, idle, Christian life. But he and Kiba knew quite well, that Naruto had reached the ultimate point of no return. Sighing under his breath, the blonde hesitantly unbuckled his seatbelt as the car came to a stop in front of his home, and he silently thanked Kiba before exiting the vehicle. Kiba was a very smart guy, and so was Naruto, which was the only advantage he had in this situation; other than lying his ass off. Jiraiya was already suspicious, and Tsunade was no exception to questioning either. Naruto stopped in front of the doorway, turned around, and waved goodbye to Kiba who smirked knowingly.

_God why?_

Kiba drove off, and left Naruto engulfed in the silence outside of the home. He had two options: Naruto could either run away and live happily as a hitchhiker, or face the devil like the saint that he was. But that also meant that the demons inside would also torment him. All he had to do, was make sure that neither his grandfather nor grandmother found out that he had sex—especially with another man. The acceleration of his frantic heart throbbed against his chest, as he grabbed the doorknob in his slick grasp; which horrified Naruto.

_What if they already knew?_

_Did he still smell like sex?_

_Was his clothes tousled? _

_Did he have the after sex glow?_

_**God, please watch over your child.**_

He twisted the golden doorknob, and walked casually into his home. The still air met him immediately, however he could hear his grandfather's frantic voice roaring through the mansion. "Tsunade, I'm telling you, that boy has lost his _**sanity**_! Not coming home?! He's gon' **insane**!"

"Jiraiya, honey, Naruto is probably out with Kiba-"

"-And you say it like that makes it any better?! That Inuzuka is nothing but trouble! I knew he was a bad influence on Naruto, the moment I noticed all those hideous tattoos tainting his flesh! AND his **face**! The boy got tattoos on his _FACE_!" Naruto quirked up an eyebrow at that. Just as he suspected, Jiraiya was always getting suspicious.

_Just keep calm, Naruto. Don't allow this to get to you._

Kicking off his shoes, the blonde jammed both hands into his jeans pockets, and languidly walked down the hall towards the living room. The creaking of the wooden floorboards echoing into the approaching room, eliciting the two adults to silence their discussion. Naruto appeared in the doorway, his heart slamming against his ribcage when his azure eyes meet Jiraiya's intent ones. The old man was calculating him; watching over his person for any signs of disappointment. Naruto tensed, averting his gaze towards a concerned Tsunade, who sat elegantly in the recliner clad in her silk robe. Her blonde locks cascaded down her shoulders, and stopped just below her ample breasts—not that Naruto had been inspecting his grandmother, or anything. He simply knew she had big breasts, from all the times she _forcefully_ (and highly unnecessarily) slammed them into his face. "Naruto..." The blonde jumped slightly, averting his gaze slowly back towards his grandfather, who laced his fingers through his gray hair cautiously.

"...Yes sir?"

"Where have you been?" He growled out, rubbing his chin intently as he watched over his grandson. He felt this eerie feeling that something unholy had occurred during Naruto's leave, but whatever it was he'd find out about it. Those azure eyes wavered. Back and forth they darted to and fro to avoid eye contact with neither of his grandparents.

_Just stay calm, and **lie** like hell._

"Kiba and I went out."

_Truth._

"Where?" Naruto tensed slightly, but quickly loosened his muscles to stay calm. The slightest mistake would screw everything up, so he needed to stay as passive as he could.

"We visited my parents, and went over to his place. Mrs. Inuzuka cooked dinner for me to show her sympathy." Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, while Naruto stared at him head on. No matter how afraid he got, he needed to stay strong.

_**Lie.**_

"Oh really?..." Jiraiya teased. His eyes turning into U's as he smiled at the statement. "...That was nice of her! I mean, Tsunade and I went to visit them yesterday too, but..." Jiraiya frowned. His eyes hardening while his wife scoffed.

"...Naruto, we have some _bad_ news..." The blonde quirked up an eyebrow, and watched over his grandmother intently. If he thought his heart had been pumping fast, it didn't compare to how bad it hurt pounding against his pectoral muscle now. "...It's about the case..."

* * *

**_Sasuke_**.

"Hahahaha, are you serious?!" Suigetsu laughed, while a very passive Sasuke Uchiha lolled against the opposite side of the booth and stared at him. The two have been best friends since diapers, and Sasuke told Suigetsu everything! And I mean EVERYTHING! They just had that type of friendship. Currently they were sitting isolated from the group of fangirls crowding around the Starbucks, that the raven decided to book a private meeting at. Sasuke wasn't famous, he was just attractive per say. Working as a part time model and Lawyer was the best thing for him in his young career. He was only 24-years-old, already making millions a year while his brother wasted away in a four-sided, concrete cell. He hadn't seen Itachi since his 9th birthday and he loathed the man because it. Itachi had always been the sibling that did his best to make Sasuke happy, and after his little dispute with the law under false circumstances, the eldest Uchiha brother had been sent to life in prison.

"Yes, I'm serious. I banged one of those Religies." Suigetsu snickered under his breath, before covering his mouth with his right hand.

"Damn, Sasuke. And for years I thought you were atheist-"

"-_Hn_. I am, but when I voiced my opinions about his _precious_ religion, the idiot got offensive." Suigetsu took a long sip of water, his purple contact-filled eyes intently watching his friend.

"But..." Sui took another sip, before placing the glass back on the table. His glass cup drenched in condensation. "...that didn't stop you from screwing the guy." Sasuke scoffed and shrugged his shoulders.

"He was attractive, and his big mouth wasn't going to stop me from getting my pleasure." Suigetsu chuckled while shaking his head in disapproval.

"You're such a nymphomaniac, Sasuke!...But was he hot in the bedroom?" His friend teased, earning a glare from the unamused raven, who then averted his gaze towards the crowd of accumulating fangirls outside the window. Just a thin sheet of glass separated him from them, and he thanked the man who invented glass greatly.

_Fucking fangirls._

"For a virgin, he was quite pleasing-"

"-**Wait**! **WHAT?!** The religie was a virgin too! Sasuke, that's fucked up! You took his virginity and damned his religion." The raven looked over at his friend, extremely unamused and unconcerned about his little rant. "That guy is all messed up now, you know that virgins get attached too their firsts!"

"I was drunk. And I didn't know he was a virgin, until I started sliding inside him."

"That's a terrible idea of a first time for him." Once against the raven scoffed at his friend's stupidity.

"I didn't go all the way. He wouldn't stop screaming, so I rode him." Suigetsu gawked.

_**The Sasuke Uchiha, let another guy fuck him in the ass?!**_

_**Sasuke NEVER let that shit happen!**_

"_Uchiha_, don't tell me you lost your edge and went soft for that guy. That's so unlike you."

"**_Hn_**." The two sat in silence after that. Occasionally speaking of their lives since they last spoke to one another and etc. Life was going great for the both of them, and they enjoyed the way the money just poured into their laps. However, Suigetsu's words did in fact become drilled into Sasuke's mind.

_But that didn't matter. That Naruto guy had been a measly fuck._

_A quickie, that he needed at the tim to release some sexual frustration._

_It wasn't like he was going to ever see that dumbass again, right?_

"Sasuke!" The raven jumped, looking up at the white haired boy who smirked knowingly. Sasuke glared at the other male. "Your phone is ringing." Looking down at the flashing iPhone, the raven picked up the cell and checked the caller I.D. The number was private, and normally Sasuke didn't answer those types of calls; however he had this gut wrenching feeling surging through him, that forced his hand to answer the call.

"Hello?" His baritone voice cooed into the phone, as he spoke into it.

_"Hello, little brother. It's good to hear your voice after so many years."_ The raven's eyes widened incredulously, and his blood ran cold.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, last chapter was really short and I apologize for that. I had to force myself to update all my stories before the weekend ended, since school is literally kicking my a$$ DX. But here's a much longer chapter, with more drama and fun! Enjoy!**

**SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS; REMEMBER NOT BETA'D.**

* * *

~**Chapter 5~**

**.**

**.**

**Ephesians 4:31-32**

_Let all bitterness and wrath and anger and clamor and slander be put away from you, along with all malice. Be kind to one another, tenderhearted, forgiving one another, as God in Christ forgave you._

_._

_._

**_Sasuke_**.

Heart thumping—scratch that—slamming against his chest, the raven quickly changed his shocked facial expression for a more passive one. Suigetsu knew him all too well, and by the look of distraught etched into those onyx eyes, the other man knew that something drastic had happened. This look had been the same expression Sasuke displayed the moment he saw his parents lying in caskets; the moment his brother had been taken away for murder; the moment he truly felt alone. "...Hn...I'm busy, if you wanna talk, schedule an appointment like everybody else...Piss off...Listen, I'm at work we'll talk later—preferably never." Sasuke glances over at Suigetsu, who offered a sympathetic smile, which he returned with a scowl. Sasuke had never been the type to show his gratitude for anything, that's a rare emotion that only a select few can see. "...Goodbye..._Dammit_, Itachi I said goodbye!" The white-haired man gawked, as Sasuke abruptly ended the call and slammed the phone on the polished table top.

_Itachi? What the hell was he calling for?_

"What's going on now? I thought Mr. Loco was in prison." The raven stared blankly at the table top, his eyes boring into its' surface as if something magical would materialize out of thin air. "...Sasuke-"

"-Itachi, got the federal court to petition an appeal for his case." Sasuke looked up at Suigetsu abruptly, and tightened his jaw. "The judges granted his request, and he's currently being placed in a local jail. The only problem is..." Sasuke face palmed himself and groaned.

_Damn, this was hard._

"...I have to defend the man, who murdered my parents." Sui shook his head in disbelief, and cursed idly.

"You **can't** be serious?! Itachi is making _you_ defend him?! Everyone knows he did it-"

"-Itachi, is a smart guy." Sasuke intervened. The raven lolled against the back of the booth, while Suigetsu laced his fingers together and rested his chin on top. Squaring his shoulders, the white-haired male, watched over Sasuke's taut person but said nothing. He felt bad for Sasuke, however he would not show him pity—Sasuke never liked to feel vulnerable and useless like such. "Whatever, he has planned is going to change the case for the worse inevitably-"

"-Either way, he's going to get a chance at freedom again, Sasuke!" Suigetsu removed his hands from underneath his chin, and slammed both open palms on the top of the table. "That bastard has no right to live after what he's done to you!—to his own family! What makes you think, he'll change?!" Sasuke glared at the other before scoffing. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Suigetsu had a point. A part of Sasuke—a small part, I have you know— wanted to believe that Itachi would never have kill their parents in cold blood (or at all), however another part did believe it, since he had been a witness to it all. Itachi knew that Sasuke was of age now to where, he could testify against him and actually keep the 30-year-old locked away indefinitely. He already wasted away 16 years of his life, so why risk wasting the rest? The answer had been quite simple:

_Appeal the court for another trial, use your lawyer/witness of a brother to help free you from the hellhole, and kill the only living witness (your brother), of the murder you committed, to ensure that you can live a free man for the rest of your natural-born life._

It made great sense. Itachi was going to kill him, and if he refused to take the trail—either way, Itachi would get out and find him. By why would he want too? Why would he defend a guy who killed his parents and left him alone for 16 fucking years?! Sasuke had loved his older brother once in his life, however just the thought of him now made Sasuke want to burn that bastard on a stake. Averting his gaze towards the window, Sasuke once again found himself coming face to face with a sea of fangirls. Why he decided to become a famous model, he didn't know the answer too. Why his family had to have the most prestigious status in all of America, made little to no sense at all.

Being a Japanese-Native had it's pros and cons evidently, which Sasuke found out his freshmen year at Harvard Law School. Graduating as Valedictorian, the young Uchiha allowed a life of partying to consume him. Slowly he began to fail classes, and shame the Uchiha name with his indecencies, but he didn't care. His pride had been too much for him to actually care. But here he stood, a college graduate (after 3 years of summer school to catch up), Sasuke was currently working as a Lawyer for state and federal court cases, while managing a modeling career on the side occasionally. His life was made.

However, his past always seemed to come back to haunt him. Sighing in exasperation, the raven allowed a sigh to leave his lips when Suigetsu intently stared at his person. "Are you sure you wanna do this Sasuke? I mean, this is Itachi we're talking about." Uchiha scowled once more, before lolling against the booth some more.

"Explain to me my options." Suigetsu worried his bottom lip for a bit. His eyes moving in all directions, as a faint rhyme began to tap the top of the table. It was rare for Sasuke to ask of Suigetsu's opinion, but when he did, that meant Sasuke truly had no clue what to do.

"If you help him...um..." The white haired man went silent. His heart thumping against his chest, as he contemplated the situation. "...helping him with give Itachi a chance to actually beat the system. Meaning, you'll have no choice but to do your best to defend your client-"

"-And you say that, like I haven't already thought about going easy during this trial." Sasuke shot back with a growl. Suigetsu laced his fingers through his hair and cursed idly.

"Not helping him will cause-"

"-Suspicion-"

"-Which the media loves." Suigetsu added. "Either way it goes, you're gonna get the short end of the stick whether you want it or not...however, have you thought to testify against him? You are of age now." Sasuke frowned then scoffed.

Yes, he'd thought several times to simply testify against his brother to make sure that bastard never saw the sunlight ever again. But the only problem that could possibly arise, would be that his testimony could ultimately be declined in the end. Since the murder happened when Sasuke had only been 8-years-old, Itachi's lawyer could say that his testimony is irrelevant due to him being a 24-year-old man now. And the incident he would be claiming happened 16-years prior. The judges come deem his memory as faulting, since 16 years is in fact a long time.

_But traumatic experiences traumatize children, right?_

**Wrong**. Sasuke had no options, no way to protect himself and he loathed that feeling with all of his being. Either Itachi would be freed or Itachi would be freed. So many things could go wrong with this, but Sasuke needed time to plan out his moves for the future.

"...uke...suke...Sasuke!" The raven jumped, before shooting his friend a gaze.

_Stupid bastard._

"What?"

"Give me some time to think of a few things, and I'll get back with you later. You know I care for you like my own brother, but if Itachi gets out all hell will go down." Sasuke looked up at Suigetsu, as he scooted out the booth and stood up. With a loud roaring yawn, Suigetsu gave the irritated raven a toothy smile.

_God, how he hated Suigetsu sometimes._

"Hn, you're such a child." Sasuke hissed, which Suigetsu found highly amusing.

"Well, turn me into a man then, big Papa." He shot back with a wink of his eye, eliciting a crooked smile to curl up Sasuke's face.

Sasuke knew Suigetsu was nothing but a fucking tease, but they had that type of friendship. They could flirt all day long, but the words they spoke truly were little nothings.

_Sasuke is a **homosexual**._

_Suigetsu is a **heterosexual**, and is currently dating this girl named Karin who's now in her 4th year of medical school._

Their friendship is a weird one, but some how they make it work.

"I gotta get outta here, Sas...Karin's coming over tonight with this great spaghetti recipe—man, you gotta come over and try that shit out!"

"Hn."

"You're gonna ruin your brain's capacity for those one syllable sentences." The Uchiha rose from the table and gave Suigetsu an intent inspection.

"I'm vocabulary is quite endless. I am a lawyer, I at least need to sound educated for the most part. Besides, I need to meet with my 5 o'clock clients in about an hour or so." Sasuke said, as he placed a twenty dollar bill on the tabletop, and followed Suigetsu to the back entrance of Starbucks. Once he reached Suigetsu's pace in walking, the white-haired man began speaking.

"You have another client so soon?..." Purple meet black. "...What's it this time? Some girl got her phone stolen again, and needs you to help her get compensation?..." Suigetsu chuckled. "...Or better yet, you have a murder case-"

"-Actually, I do." Sasuke retorted, with a smug grin etching across his face. Suigetsu came to a halt in his walking, and gawked at his friend.

"What?! Finally you get something big!" Sasuke chuckled under his breath at that. "What type of murder? Homicide?-"

"-A drunk driver had his sentenced shortened, and the victim's family wants to keep the man in jail-"

"-So you're representing the victim's family." Suigetsu stated. It hadn't been a question, but an idle statement that he made known. Sasuke nodded at that. "Who are they?" Sasuke continued walking, leaving a bewildered Suigetsu Hōzuki in the distance. The raven nonchalantly threw up a lazy wave, while he continued walking. "...Sasuke!"

"Some family called the Sanins." the raven called out abruptly, before pushing through the back door into the flock of awaiting fangirls.

.

.

.

"Mr. Uchiha, is there anything you can do?" Jiraiya inquired, as he squirmed into the leather seat across from his lawyer's desk. Sasuke watched over the couple intently, making mental notes of their appearances and personalities. Tsunade, the blonde woman, was a very friendly person—quite sexual—but she knew when to get serious. Jiraiya on the other hand, was strictly business from the start. Sasuke could tell that the toughness he showed had been nothing but an act, just by studying Tsnuade's sharp side glares at him occasionally, which led to the man wincing slightly.

_Evidently, Tsunade wore the pants in this relationship._

The raven hadn't really been listening to their story, however he did pick up on a few things.

_**1: The Sanin's son and daughter-in-law were both killed during the wreck. The wife died on impact, the son a few hours later in the hospital.**_

_**2: Their grandson had been forced into their legal custody, which Sasuke found quite amusing to know.**_

_**3: Tsunade had ample breasts, and he currently felt, almost obligated, to knead them.**_

"As of now, I can't say I know exactly how to help you." Sasuke answered, after several long, antagonizing minutes of contemplation. "...however, since the court feels that his time needs to be shortened, and I completely understand the pain that you and you're family are feeling. I will help you in this case." Tsunade clasped her hands, bouncing up and down in the leather seat like a hyper child, rushing off a sugar high. Jiraiya rose from his seat, and extended his hand towards Sasuke, who surprisingly—against his better judgement— accepted the hand into his. They shared an equally firm grip, with a few stiff shakes before Jiraiya dared to utter the words.

"God _bless_ you, Mr. Uchiha." Sasuke cringed slightly, removing his hand from the older man's grasp abruptly. He didn't mean to snatch his hand away, however the young man hadn't been aware of his strength. Jiraiya stared idly at him, scrunching his face while intently calculating him. Sasuke stood proudly, as if challenging Jiraiya.

_Damn religies._

"Mister... Mr. Uchiha..." All eyes darted towards the door, as a small, petite woman stood in the doorway. Her lavender eyes, and long midnight blue hair cascading down her shoulders towards her mid back. Her head and upper shoulders, were the only thing visible since the rest of her body had been hidden behind the door. A rosy blush covered her face, as she nervously began to speak once more. "Your...Your special appointment...he's here, s-sir." Sasuke nodded understandingly.

"Send him in, Hinata. I just finished my 5 o'clock, so he's unfortunately welcomed to come in." Hinata nodded, and excused herself from the trio's presence eliciting Jiraiya to turn back again to face Sasuke.

"Well, Mr. Uchiha. I hope my earlier statement didn't offend you." The raven shrugged his shoulders and smiled halfheartedly.

"No, never that. I'm just a germaphobe." Sasuke lied through his teeth. Tsunade chuckled under her breath, as she too rose from her leather seat.

"Well, we apologize if my husband startled you. Normally, I make him wash his hands before touching anything—especially anyone." She hissed the last part of her sentence, eliciting Jiraiya to look towards his wife knowingly. "We must get going, Mr. Uchiha. Our grandson is waiting for us, and as you said you have another appointment." She waved goodbye, pulling her husband along with her out the door just as, Sasuke's special client stalked into his office. He was a tall man now, about 6 foot 1 (Sasuke standing at 5 foot 11) with long jet black hair that rested in a firm low riding ponytail. His pale skin left glowing, and his slightly broad shoulders were embraced by a tight fitted black Polo, and smug skinny jeans, with white Flights that Sasuke knew the older man had no money to purchase. His entire outfit was at least $20,000 or more!

"Otouto..." He closed the door languidly, and instantly Sasuke became taut. The fact that his brother would close the door, leaving them two alone and unseen. "...I'm glad to see you after so many years-"

"-Cut the bullshit, Itachi. Wha do you want?" Sasuke unbuttoned his black jacket, tossing his work attire nonchalantly on the polished desk as he grabbed his casual clothing.

"I came to see you, Sasuke...Aren't you happy there's no separation—no glass between us, that keeps me from reaching you, now." Itachi walked towards Sasuke, who was currently pulling his tattered black muscle shirt over his head. The young sibling had no time to react, before Itachi was all over him. Gasping for breath, Sasuke glared as Itachi slammed him against the wall, his right hand clutching his throat. After years of being in prison, Itachi had definitely gained a more muscular built. Sasuke clenched his teeth, his hands trying desperately to pry his brother's hand from around his neck. "...You're still weak." Itachi spoke passively, while Sasuke winched and glared. "...After 16 years, you're still the weak little brother I use to know-"

"-I hope...Hope you rot...in hell!-"

"-Hm. Is that so?" Itachi contracted his hand tighter around his brother's neck, watching Sasuke gasping for breath—his eyes widening as a chocked out whimper escaped his agape mouth. Abruptly as the attacked started, it ended. Itachi released his younger brother, watching the younger raven limply lay against the wall as he rubbed his sore throat. He coughed violently, choked by the bombarding feeling of air forcing its way desperately into his neglected lungs. Itachi towered over him, just as he had after he finished killing their parents. He showed no remorse, no emotion, and that along had been enough to fear the 29-year-old man. Itachi crouched down in front of Sasuke, entangling a fist full of those short locks into his fist. Their eyes meet, and in that second Sasuke could've sworn he saw a pleading look etch across itachi's face. "...you're too weak, Sasuke. You must hate me—hate me as much as you would love to see me dead."

"_Fuck_ you!"

"The trial starts in 2 weeks, so be prepared to defend our name. Either you help me, or you help me." Itachi shoved Sasuke's head against the wall, and rose from his crouching position on the floor. Sasuke glared up at the man, his chest heaving for breath, while Itachi stared down at him passively—challenging, daring him to make a move. "Father would be disappointed in you, Otouto."

"I could say the same about you." Sasuke mumbled under his breath, his eyes boring into Itachi's chiseled back as the man's muscles flexed as he walked.

"Sasuke..." The 29-year-old looked over his shoulder. "...Our next meeting will be at our parents' home. That is where I'll be staying, so come over around 4 to discuss the trials." With that, Itachi left the room just as cordial as he walked in, leaving Sasuke seething on the floor. He cursed the world, the heavens, and hell as he stared at the floor beneath his feet.

He hated being weak, despised it! But whenever Itachi came around, Sasuke couldn't find the strength to fight back. He felt like an eight-year-old again, constantly reassuring himself that his big brother would never kill anyone in cold blood. This was the brother who promised to love him forever; to protect him from anyone who dared hurt him. But here they were, reunited after 16 years, and Sasuke still felt hope—albeit it had been a small percentage, it was definitely still there.

"_**Uchiha, don't tell me you lost your edge and went soft for that guy. That's so unlike you."**_

_**"...you're too weak, Sasuke. You must hate me—hate me as much as you would love to see me dead."**_

Fists clenched, teeth bared, Sasuke heaved for breath, unable to control his flaring anger. Oh, he would _definitely_ see to it that Itachi got what he _deserved_ in the end.

* * *

_**Naruto.**_

Naruto was currently wiping off the last bit of tables at AppleBees. Not that he cared to work an extra 3 hours for a bit of extra pay. Kiba on the other had, was currently lolling against the counter with a small glass of lemonade in his hand. Their boss, Kakashi Hatake, left the duo in the restaurant to lock up. Since it was Naruto's turn to close up the restaurant, and the 24-year-old had no license to drive—Kiba had been chosen as his designated driver. Since earlier today, after talking over the party situation, Kiba did not bring it up and Naruto commended him for it.

Normally, Kiba would've nagged him constantly about it, but he seemed more nonchalant which bothered Naruto. He wasn't acting like himself. Occasionally, the blonde shot his friend a few glares which Kiba either decided to ignore or stuck his tongue out like a child. "Kiba, you could help me wipe the tables off."

"This is your shift, I clocked out 20 minutes ago." Naruto shot him a glare, but Kiba simply smiled, hopped over the counter, and grabbed a rag off an abandoned table. "The least you could say is thanks." Naruto chuckled at the statement, his cerulean eyes staring intently at the table top.

"Sometimes you make me question or friendship."

"Glad to know, you haven't decided to go with your better judgement. I always knew you were a little off." Naruto laughed at that, as Kiba dodged the rag he threw at the brunette's head.

"Just because I'm friends with you, doesn't make me a 'little off'." Kiba stood erect at that, his brown eyes intently calculating Naruto, who stopped wiping the tables to stare back at Kiba.

"Naruto, you're right..." Cerulean eyes widened slowly. "...you're not a little off because your my Friend...that makes you stupid as shit!" Kiba laughed hysterically, while Naruto shook his head in defeat.

"So what does that make Hinata?"

Silence. Deafening silence engulfed the two, before Kiba giggled, which elicited the two to began a laughing fit.

"Chill, Naruto. My woman has nothing to do with that. She's like Little Bow Peep, and I am her lost ram-"

"-Little Bow Peep had a sheep-"

"-No, she had a ram and I am the ram, that will inevitably ram my di—"

"—Kiba!" Naruto growled out, instantly cutting his friend's statement short. "You're the biggest pervert I've ever met." Kiba smirked at Naruto, his eyes lit with mischief and deviousness. Naruto payed it no mind, no he simply continued with his work as if they hadn't had a minor bump in the road. His cerulean eyes started fixated on the tabletops, he scrubbed hard, harder, harder even!— until his reflection could be seen on its' surface. His shoulder burned from exhaustion but he continued his job none the less. "Kiba, I'm almost finished."

"Well, hurry up. I gotta get home by 10 o'clock, Naruto. My mom made tacos." Naruto shook his head amusingly.

"This is the last table, I promise." Kiba scoffed, tossing the rag into the brown mop water, his brown eyes fixated on Naruto as he worked. Slowly his leaned over the table, his hips perked up in the air and he moved his arm in slow circular motions. Kiba felt like he was watching one of those sappy pornographic videos, where the chicks try to seductively wash the hood of a girl. Hence the word, try. The brunette couldn't help but chuckle manically under his breath, while watching Naruto work.

_Yep, he's definitely bisexual—**possibly** gay._

"Naruto, stop trying to jack the damn table off, and hurry it up." Naruto blushed at that, tossing the rag into the dirty mop water before cleaning his hands to leave. "You're acting more and more suspect each day-"

"-Suspect? You mean...gay?" Kiba gave a stiff head nod, which resulted in Naruto giving him a mean right hook to the head. "Dammit, Kiba Im not gay! That only happened one time!"

"But isn't one time enough, to classify you in the gay category?"

Silence. A deafening silence that engulfed the two in its creepy embrace. Both friends came to a halt just on the other side of the door; each lost in their own little world.

_Was Naruto gay now because he slept with another man?_

_Could he be lying to himself about his sexuality?_

Naruto looked towards Kiba, who frowned at him. He hated this guy sometimes. "No, it doesn't make you gay for a one time thing. It's not like I'm intending on having sex with him again or any other guy for that matter! I was drunk! D. R. U. N. K!"

"But drunk or not, you still got it up for another guy." Kiba shot back, his eyes boring into Naruto's which he didn't back down from. If they wanted to have a staring contest after work tonight, so be it. It was only 9:30pm, they had plenty of time.

"It was the booze, Kiba. I become this sex driven man when I get drunk. That much I've figured out since my bizarre encounter." Kiba jammed both fists into his jeans, before releasing a gust of wind from his mouth.

"If you became a sex-driven man, why'd you fuck another guy if you're not gay?-"

"-Thought he was a girl-"

"-You would've noticed his flat chest before you two left the club-"

"-I was highly intoxicated-"

"-I've been highly intoxicated, and I've never ended up in bed with another man." Naruto squared his shoulders, and slouched in. Why was it always so hard to win an argument with Kiba?

"Whatever you say doesn't matter. I'm not gay. I love boobs, and vagina. End of discussion."

"You also like anuses, and dicks-"

"-No, I do NOT!" Kiba arched an eyebrow at Naruto, his back pressed firmly against the glass entrance.

"First girlfriend? When?" Kiba abruptly asked, taking Naruto by surprise.

"What?"

"When was your first girlfriend?"

"Junior year in high school." Kiba smirked knowingly. He knew the answer.

"When was your last girl?"

"Same year."

"How many girls have you dated in total?" Naruto looked intently at Kiba. His we'd hardening as he thought the answer through. Kiba lolled against the wall nonchalantly, already knowing the answer to his own question. He just wanted to hear Naruto say it for himself.

"...One." Naruto answered timidly. A smug grin rolled up the brunette's face, while staring at Naruto like a piece of fresh meat.

"Naruto, you're gay."

"**FUCK YOU**!"

"_Dammit_, Naruto. I _already_ told you, you don't need to make up excuses to touch my dick, we at e _both_ friends here." Kiba dodged a right hook, stumbling out the restaurant's front entrance with a fuming blonde chasing after him. Not only in their haste did Naruto forget to clock out, he also forgot to lock the front door.

* * *

**~Well, I finally got around to updating another chapter for this story! Yay! **

**THERE ARE ERRORS, WHICH I PROMISE TO REVISE LATER ON, SOMETIME TOMORROW!**

**Itachi is finally here! Am I the only one excited about that?! I hope not! Well, I wonder when Naruto will meet Sasuke against since he IS their family lawyer! Bet you didn't see that coming! Or maybe you did? I'm done for today.**

**Until next time Follow, Favor, Review; do whatever you see fit too! Peace!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I intended on revising the last chapter to correct the errors that I saw, however I suffer from the condition called:**

**Laziness.**

**Yeah, so I didn't feel like fixing the errors, and they most likely won't get fixed until the story ends. By the way, this chapter will focus more on Sasuke, but the next one will pick back up with Naruto. Meh, so enjoy the chapter lol.**

**SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS; REMEMBER NOT BETA'D**

* * *

_**~Chapter 6~**_

.

.

**_Romans 12:19_**

_Do not take revenge, my dear friends, but leave room for God's wrath, for it is written: "It is mine to avenge; I will repay," says the Lord._

.

.

**_Naruto._**

"_C'mon_ Naruto, don't tell me you're mad about me _calling_ you _gay_." Kiba teased, occasionally shooting his best friend a few glances, as he drove them home after work. Since he was chased out the restaurant, Kiba felt that driving Naruto home would be his way to apologize for hurting the blonde's ego. Naruto gave Kiba a side glare, turning his attention back towards the road ahead of him. It would be things like such that irritated Naruto about Kiba. He just didn't know _when_ to stop the jokes.

"I'm _not_ mad at you." Naruto mumbled, his cerulean orbs fixated on the dark road ahead. Kiba quirked up an eyebrow, before glancing over at Naruto once more. "I just don't wanna think about the guy...just...just don't talk about it around me anymore." Kiba nodded understandingly, as he intently watched the road before them. Now that Kiba thought about it, Naruto had been acting a lot stranger lately, but maybe that was his way to cope with what happened during _that_ night. The brunette watched over his friend, quite baffled by his silence in the car when Naruto normally, had been a very out-spoken person.

"...Naruto." Kiba croaked out, before slowly pulling the car over towards the side of the road. The midnight engulfed Kiba's Red Dodge Neon, while the two 24-year-olds stared into the each other's eyes. "...I...I'm sorry for what happened. I just...I got sidetracked with Hinata at the club, and I just...when I turned around, you were gone and I..." Kiba clutched the steering wheel in his hands tightly, baring his teeth while Naruto watched him. "...Naruto, I was so fucking scared okay?!" He exclaimed, while slamming his hands against the wheel, heaving for breath. Naruto gawked at his friend, listening to his uneven breathing in the darkness, as a few cars passed by them. Bright lights flashing on the side of Naruto's face, while other drivers continued down the road. "I thought, I thought I lost _my_ best friend. I didn't know _where_ you were, and I was _too_ afraid to call your grandparents to let them know you went missing." Kiba glanced over at Naruto, who pursed his lips knowingly.

"I...I don't remember much of that night, but don't _ever_ think I blame you, Kiba." The brunette rolled his eyes nonchalantly.

"Says the guy, who cursed me out for taking you to the club. As I recall, you said none of it would've happened if I left you alone-"

"-I was just angry, Kiba!" Naruto abruptly shouted. Kiba watched over his friend, just as Naruto face palmed himself and groaned. "...I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated right now, since things are getting hectic with the murder of my parents."

"What you mean?"

"The guy who hit my parents, is suspected to be getting out of jail soon. Jaraiya and Tsunade, have already made plans with our family lawyer for the trial, but I didn't go." Naruto answered languidly, resting his bent elbow against the armrest. Kiba inspected his friend for a while, before slowly starting the car up once again.

_Things were definitely strained between the two._

"Well, Hinata's boss is apparently taking a few days off in the next week or so."

"Meaning?..."

"...Meaning, Hinata won't have to work and, I won't be either." Naruto punched the man in the arm. Kiba winched, while shooting Naruto a glare who in return, sent him one back. "_Ouch_! What the _hell_ man!?"

"You're gonna take some days off for **sex**, while I have to work extra hard to keep up your weight and _mine_?!" Naruto barked out, hitting the brunette again who bared his teeth. "Dude, I bet Hinata's boss is just an ass, who won't let her take days off, and he's very irrelevant to _my_ problems right now!"

"Don't tell me your _jealous_ right now, Naruto." Kiba teased once more, while turning into Naruto's neighborhood. The blonde refused to answer Kiba after that, leaving the two of them in an awkward silence that became too suffocating to bare. "I'll talk to you later, I guess." Naruto gave a stiff nod, opening his car door once the car came to a complete stop in front of his house. The two parted ways—Naruto walking towards his home, while Kiba drove away in the darkness. The blonde opened the front door, to the smell of peaches, and instantly he groaned.

_His grandparents must've had sex again._

Kicking off his shoes, the blonde trudged up the stairs as the smell of peaches became stronger. He grew use to the smell, which ultimately ruined his young childhood. When the two always had sex, they sprayed Tsunade's peach freshener to hide the musty odor of human bodily juices. Clinging to the railing, Naruto forced himself to continue up the stairs. His cerulean eyes inspecting the dim lit balcony, and the muffled sounds of his grandmother begging for more erupted into the still air. He shuddered. Never. Never would he get use to that. A loud bang startled him, eliciting the blonde to jump as Tsunade gave a loud screeching cry. Naruto grabbed his stomach, scurrying down the stairs as the banging and screaming proceeded.

_Fuck **his** life!_

Naruto tripped during his escape, tumbling down the stairwell, with a loud _thud_. The banging abruptly stopped, and in that moment so did his heart. After almost 17 years of listening to their sex nosies, the man still could not get use to it. Which also had been due to his inexperience in that department. Naruto wasn't the most sexually active male like others, which he had been quite fond of. Naruto would be STD free, and wouldn't have to worry about dying from any of those diseases, but...

_Then there was Sasuke._

Cerulean orbs shrunk at the thought. Groaning as he rolled over, Naruto curled into the fetal position at the base of the stairs. Maybe laying on the hardwood floor would be something he needed right now. Just as he found a comfortable position, Tsunade bursted out of her bedroom, naked as the day she was born, rushing down the stairs towards him. Naruto gawked at the woman, scurrying away as his grandmother came closer. "What the _hell_?! You old _hag_, put on some cloth-" Tsunade gave him a hug, smearing his face with her breasts. Naruto's muffled screams rung through the air, as he fought against his grandmother. "You-_You_ PERVERT!-"

"-God, brat are you okay?!" Naruto wiggled his head free from her breasts and gasped for breath.

"Dammit, I'll be better if you get your saggy ass off me!" Tsunade punched him in the arm, and rose from the floor. "Ouch!"

"I have you know, I'm not saggy on any part of my body." Naruto shivered, watching Jiraiya stalk out the bedroom in his normal robe.

_At least he had **some** sense._

"Naruto, are you okay?" Jiraiya inquired calmly, unconcerned of his naked wife standing in front of their grandson. It was normal for Tsunade to act this way, so it didn't bother him that much—albeit, he was a bit mortified, he would never tell his wife that. Naruto stammered, while pointing an accusing finger at his grandmother.

"T-Tell your wife, that next time, she needs to p-put on clothes before attacking me!"

"Well, next time I won't care about you, brat!"

"No one told you too, you old hag!" Tsunade punched the man once more in his arm, before swiftly turning around to head back up the stairs. Jiraiya, shook his head in amusement, watching over his grandson. When Tsuande disappeared from their presence, Naruto found the courage to speak again. "Can you believe her? I mean, come on-"

"-Naruto..." The young man looked up at his grandfather intently, anticipating what the man would say next. A cold shiver shot down his spine, as he thought of Sasuke. What if he could read his mind, and knew he fucked another man? What if Kiba called and told Jiraiya after their little argument today?

_Kiba wouldn't do that._

"Yes sir?" Jiraiya stared down at him, jamming both hands into his robe pockets.

"...I got a call from a co-worker of mine, who's interested in hiring you as a waiter at PF Chang's." Naruto gawked at his grandfather, a smile widening across his face.

"Are you serious?! That's the biggest restaurant in this state!" Jiraiya nodded assuringly.

"He wants to interview you in about 2 days, but I intended to tell you the good news tomorrow during our family dinner meeting with our lawyer." Naruto frowned at that. "I know you don't care for anything dealing with the case, but your grandmother and I think it's best, if you come along with us to face this as a family. We don't want to go through this either, but we will do anything to get justice for your parents, Naruto." The young man pursed his lips before rising off the floor. The two briefly shared eye contact, and in that mere second, they both knew the answer.

_Naruto would go to the dinner, but he **wouldn't** like. However, Jiraiya just needed the man there for family support._

* * *

**_Sasuke._**

Hunched over the edge of his king sized mattress, the raven lit the cigarette resting limply between his pursed lips. His hair was tousled about his head, and his lower body had been covered by his entangled bedsheets. Catching the cancer on a stick between his index and middle fingers, the raven blew a gust of smoke into the air as the body behind him moved closer. The dim lighting in his bedroom, elicited his silhouette to plaster against the furthest white wall. Staring languidly at the white carpeted floor, the raven thought over everything that happened today—actually all that had happened in the past 2 days. The woman accompanying his bed, pressed her breasts against his back, while the man continued to smoke his cigarette. "Smoking is such a bad thing for you, Sasuke." She cooed into his ear, nipping his earlobe before kissing the nape of his neck. The raven growled, continuing in his contemplation while the woman pressed into him even the more. "You're too sexy to smoke-"

"-I'm also _too_ sexy to keep calling you for easy lays." He retorted, eliciting the woman to stop her ministrations. Sasuke continued to smoke languidly.

"You're such a jerk." She murmured, punching the man in his back.

"If you hate my honesty, then _get_ the fuck out."

"So now you're kicking me out?! For what Sasuke?!"The raven cringed at that, averting his enraged gaze towards the woman in his bed. "You found a new playmate didn't you!-"

"-Sakura, shut the hell up, and leave-"

"-But you will always keep coming back to me!-"

"-Get. The fuck. Out of my House!" Sasuke yelled, rising out of the bed as Sakura gawked at him. "What I do with anyone, is none of your damn business." The pinkette frowned, grabbing up her clothes for her leave.

"Have your little fun, Sasuke. But don't you dare think, that I'll let anyone else have you." Sasuke watched over the pink haired woman, but spoke nothing. Sakura dressed in silence, before leaving in silence. Why he allowed himself to be constantly dragged into her bullshit was unreal to him. When they first met—in middle school, I have you know—she wasn't as possessive as she is now. It almost had been that she was changing him, and honestly in a good way. Their "relationship" bloomed years later, when the two reconnected at a local club, and here they were 3 years after that, separated but still together; apart but still connect.

Sakura Haruno is Sasuke's "girlfriend", although they have an open relationship.

He could easily get rid of her, but the way her body molds to him as he plunges into ecstasy, is the main reason he never leaves. Yes, Sasuke is gay, but for some idle reason, Sakura is the only female that can sexually arouse him without having the anatomy of a male. Sasuke didn't exactly state that Sakura was his girlfriend; they were merely fuck buddies. But she decided to consider herself his girlfriend, and he didn't care honestly. As long as he still got his necessary dose of sex from her, he wouldn't complain. Groaning, the man flopped backwards onto the bed, burning out the cigarette in the ashtray next to his bed. He loathed this feeling.

_The feeling of obligation._

Sasuke felt obligated to find that Naruto guy, so he could ravish him once more. Although for a first time, Naruto quickly got the hang of helping out after the first 5 minutes of Sasuke pulling all the weight. And, God how big he had been down there—not necessarily too big, but not too small either. Let's just say, it had been big (and good) enough for Sasuke to consider letting Naruto fuck him again instead. "The shit that pops up in my mind." Sasuke mused, covering his face with both hands before sliding them off languidly. He laid naked on the bed, his manhood lying limp between his straddled thighs.

_Could it be that Sasuke found a potential lover? Someone he could consider dating or possibly marrying?_

_**Hell to the No.**_

Sasuke didn't date. He didn't marry. Sasuke was a hit and run type of guy—and on some cases a hit, hit, hit, hit, hit...You get the gist of it. Sasuke needed sexual interactions with another guy (except Sakura), because he felt it was his duty to satisfy the people of this great state with his dick. No, not really. Sex was Sasuke's leeway from the hell he calls life. After Itachi left all those years back, Sasuke had been left unattended for. He grew up by himself; he taught himself, while there was no one to guide him through life. Him turning to sex, had been by accident. During his middle school days, he became spontaneous and tried out sex with a girl. Sakura Haruno, to be exact.

Not that he cared for her to take his virginity, it just worked out easier since she had already been begging for his love and affection. He enjoyed sex after that; he craved sex, and without it Sasuke could not live. But he had options—thousands! Sex became Sasuke's stress reliever. He would ravish the hell out of his sex partner like an animalistic lion. Rapidly, suffocating his prey with ecstasy and bliss. He'd be rough. He'd bite, dig his blunt nails into their flesh, and forcefully fuck the living daylights outta those he decided to rendezvous with, for a stress relief. The men he chose could not handle it, but there was one person who could.

_Sakura Haruno._

That's why he made it her job to relieve him of stress whenever, he felt too overwhelmed. Tonight just happened to be one of those nights, and she quickly accepted his offer. They had sex 3 times tonight, instead of the usual one time ordeal. He was so fucking stressed, and still is. "Damn, it's 12:45am?!" Sasuke exclaimed, his onyx eyes narrowing at the alarm clock me to his bed. Groaning even louder, he raven lazily threw the covers over his body and nestled into the warm of his—now tainted— bed. He honestly didn't care right now. He needed sleep, and tomorrow was definitely going to be a long day.

.

.

"Explain to me what the plan is again? I need to be sure that everything goes right." Suigetsu abruptly inquired, as Sasuke drove the duo towards his parents' old mansion, slightly on the outskirts of town in one of the most prestigious neighborhoods. Sasuke had never in his entire life thought to return to that place, it brought back horrific memories that the man tried 16 years to overcome. His parents were murdered there in front of his face, and Sasuke swore he would never return to such damnation—Itachi _knew_ that. The police department decided to place Itachi on house arrest during the trials, and he was only allowed to go to Sasuke's office or to remain at home in the mansion. Someone—anonymous to Sasuke—would bring his brother the basic necessities to live on his own.

Suigetsu wore his grey sweater, skinny jeans, and for some idle reason, bedroom slippers. Sasuke on the other hand, dressed in a more formal, and highly appropriate attire for his meeting with Itachi. Also, he took extra precautions with his brother, and packed a handgun in his waistband for protection. After his last attack, Sasuke didn't feel safe visiting his brother without something to bounce back on. Never had he killed someone before—never felt obligated to do so—but there was always a first time for everything, right?

"The plan is...hopefully this meeting with Itachi will only take 10 minutes or less. If I'm not out in ten, call the cops or come in for back up. Hopefully, you brought your taser." Suigetsu nodded understandingly, and motioned towards the glove compartment of Sasuke's sleek black and red Bugatti.

"I came packing the extra bolts this time. Knowing Itachi, the regular bolts will probably feel like little mosquito bites." Sasuke gave an exasperated growl, while slowly turning into the all too familiar neighborhood from his childhood. He loathed feeling this weak around Itachi, but he _couldn't_ bring himself to kill that bastard! Onyx eyes narrowed dangerously as the raven checked his rearview mirror, noticing a white Mercedes Benz pull in slowly behind them. "The fuck?"

"Exactly what I was thinking." Sasuke turned down a secluded little road, circling around the old back way towards his parents' home. The car did not follow, but he still remained taut as he drove his car. Maybe seeing Itachi wasn't the best idea for him right now, but as a professional lawyer he needed to do his duty by law.

_Damn his job._

"Are you sure about going inside alone. I mean, I don't mind going in with you."

"No. I gotta do this by myself, and this is strictly family related business." Suigetsu shot Sasuke a bewildered look, watching the raven purse his lips under his friend's stare. "...Sui-"

"-So, _we're_ not family, now?-"

"-It's _not_ like that." The car came to a stop, eliciting the raven to hastily take off his seatbelt, before opening his butterfly door. "Ten minutes." Suigetsu nodded, averting his gaze towards the large white mansion with the black gates. A large fancy _'U'_ had been encrusted in the center of the front gates, and the ginormous lawn was freshly cut. Sprinklers sprayed the perfectly green grass, and immediately memories bombarded both men. Memories of great times for one, while the other froze as horrific scenes played continuously in his mind.

Sasuke rubbed the imaginary wrinkles from his suit, and forced his feet to move towards the home. His raven hair had been tamed about his hair. If he lived to see the next couple of hours, Sasuke might just cancel his dinner plans with the Sanins. Hell, he didn't know what to do. Reaching the metal gates, the metal bars automatically opened slowly. The screeching sound of metal against concrete made the man slightly cringe, however he payed it no mind as he continued towards the front door of his childhood home.

"Master Uchiha." An old man abruptly spoke to him, when the front door opened for him to enter. He examined the slightly wrinkled man; his grey hair slicked back with _too_ much moose. His French mustache adorned his old face, while Sasuke admired the man's choice in uniform. A black two piece suit, with a fancy tailcoat to top it all off. "I'm your server for today. My name is, Eugene, and Master Uchiha will be out shortly. He's currently freshening up in the restroom." The other man croaked out, while escorting Sasuke down the main corridor towards the old library. The familiar floorboards squeaked mismatched patterns under their feet.

Old photos of the Uchiha family were still plasters upon the walls after all these years, and instantly Sasuke grew taut. He felt suffocated. After 16 years, everything still remained the same. So peculiar. "Please, _do_ make yourself at home Master Uchiha. Your brother will meet you shortly." Eugene stated, while allowing Sasuke to enter the large library. The raven could remember the times when his mother would bring him into this very room, and would read the young boy bedtime stories before bed. The door to the room closed softly, eliciting the raven to turn to see that Eugene had left him alone.

"It's crazy how everything _is_ just how _I_ remember it."

"Why _would_ it change, _Otouto_?" Sasuke quickly whipped around to see Itachi's puzzled visage. The taller raven wore a black button up shirt, although he refused to button up the shirt revealing a muscular chest and 6 pack. The other raven also wore a pair of skinny jeans, and immediately Sasuke's eyes went down towards the blinking ankle bracelet.

"No one has lived here in this house for 16 years, there _should_ be some changes to this place. But it looks brand new." Itachi chuckled, eliciting the younger raven to quirk up an eyebrow at him.

"You _think_ no one has lived here for 16 years." Itachi stepped into the room further, gesturing for Sasuke to have a seat in the leather chair across from him. Sasuke hesitantly accepted the seat, but refused to remove his eyes from Itachi. "Care for any refreshments? Water? Juice? Wine?" Sasuke glared at his brother upon hearing how cordial he sounded.

"Don't you dare _think_ that I'll just cling to you like I use to, back when we were kids. It **won't** work." Itachi pursed his lips, intently staring at his younger bother as if calculating him. Clenching the armrests, the eldest brother leaned forward, and sized the man up.

"_Hn_...Do you seriously think I'm trying to butter you up? As a host, one most be considerate of their guest."

"Don't fucking act like you're a good guy all of a sudden. Remember, I **know** what you did 16-years-ago, and I _won't_ hesitate to have your ass arrested again."

"_Hm_, is that so?" Itachi inquired with a smug grin etching across his face. Sasuke clenched his teeth, calculating his brother intently under his watchful eyes. Itachi threaded his fingers through his long mane, at which Sasuke noticed Itachi actually had his hair down instead of in _its_' usual ponytail. "It's funny how _you_ have the courage to say such words, but your eyes are speaking a different language."

"Don't think that you know me!" Itachi chuckled, while resting his jaw against his fist lolling on the armrest of his chair.

"It's amusing how the littlest things just get you so upset."

"_**Fuck**_ you!"

"_Hn_. Incest is not my forte." Sasuke rose from his chair abruptly, gawking at how quickly Itachi had been able to reach him. "But watching _you_ suffer is." Sasuke bit his lip, slamming against the chair with his brother's deadweight on top of him. Sasuke swung, landing a right hook against the raven's jaw which gave the latter the opportunity to kick the man off his person. Sasuke stumbled backwards, falling against the bookshelf, while Itachi rose from the floor with a smug grin plastered on his face. Sasuke pulled out the gun from his waistband, aiming it at his brother. His heart pounded against his chest, and the wicked smile on Itachi's face made his heart pound even the more. "Shoot me." Sasuke panted for breath, hesitantly cocking the bullet into the chamber as Itachi rose from the floor. His eyes boring into Sasuke's, as he continued to slowly approach him. "Shoot me." Sasuke glared at his brother.

_The perfect opportunity to kill this bastard! Pull the trigger! Shoot him!_

Itachi grabbed the barrel of the gun, and placed the end of the weapon against his forehead. Those twisted onyx eyes staring endlessly into Sasuke's, and Sasuke panicked. That was the same look in itachi's eyes when their parents were killed.

_Blood. So much blood. And pain._

"That's the difference between you and I." The raven croaked out, while smiling at his younger brother. "You can't kill me without remorse, but _I_ can." Itachi grabbed Sasuke. A gunshot was fired. Sasuke rolled on the floor, a screeching cry erupted from his lips as he clutched his burning wrist. He knew for a fact that it had to be broken. Itachi held his arm, cursing as blood poured from his newly made wound. Sasuke lolled against the door, struggling to even his breathing through the pain. He should've known meeting Itachi in such a secluded area would be a bad thing, but he brought Suigetsu along to prevent that. It had been 10 minutes, so **where** was he?!

"Suigetsu!" Sasuke held his limp wrist close to his person, sliding over towards the other door. "Suigetsu!"

"Damn _you_, Sasuke!" Itachi hissed, grabbing the gun just as Sui bursted through the door. A gunshot was fired, which Suigetsu ducked just in time. The white haired man, grabbed up Sasuke rushing out the room as more shots were fired.

"The **hell** happened in there?!" Suigetsu inquired , while rushing Sasuke towards his Bugatti. Making sure the raven got in safely into the passenger seat, before sliding over the hood into the driver's side. Sasuke held his wrist, while glaring at his best friend.

"I _almost_ got **killed**, and a _better_ question would be, where the **_hell_** were you?!"

"Karin called. She was bitching about me not washing the dishes last night, and then things happened." The raven continued to glare while they sped down the road. The wind blowing through their hair.

"I almost **died** because, you and _Karin_ were out here having phone sex?!-"

"-Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Suigetsu said, glancing over at his friend occasionally, while concentrating on the road. "Don't blame _my_ sex life on your problems-"

"-I told you to have my _back_ in **ten** minutes!" Sasuke barked out, examining his dislocated wrist. Suigetsu continued to look at the road ahead, before deciding to retort against Sasuke's newly made statement.

"The _fuck_ was I suppose to do?! Barge up in there with my dick on _hard_?!" Sasuke glared. "Exactly. You just had to wait a bit."

"Not like I _haven't_ see you hard **before**." The raven hissed out, earning a chuckle from his friend.

"Touché."

.

.

The raven pulled up in front of the Sanin's home, in an extremely nice neighborhood. Better than anything he had expected from a family like theirs. After having Suigetsu rush him to the hospital, Sasuke found out that his wrist had **not** been broken, but it had been severely dislocated in 2 places. Currently, he was wearing the brace he received from the hospital, which meant he could not write down any notes. Instead, he had to record them and have his assistant to write them for him. Which meant, Hinata would need to hold off on her vacation plans for next week.

Stepping out of his Black Bugatti, Sasuke languidly stalked towards the two-story white home on the small hill. The lights radiating from the home indicated that the family was in fact home. But a part of him wished they weren't. Gaining composure of himself, the mysterious 24-year-old knocked on the front door and waited patiently for an answer. The random sounds of a woman yelling, shuffling, and a man threatening to call the cops met his ears.

_Just an hour dinner, and he could go to the safety of his home._

"Welcome, Mr. Uchiha. We were just waiting for you." Tsunade answered, when she opened the door. Sasuke nodded in a polite manner, while stepping aside to let the young man in. Sasuke stepped inside languidly, inspecting the interior dimensions of the home. The interior design would've gotten a B- from Sasuke himself, but this was not his home to dictate so he kept his opinions to himself. Tsunade smiled at him, walking slowly next to the man as they rounded the corner towards the kitchen. At that moment, Sasuke realized that Tsunade wore a long silk dress that pooled at her feet, until his eyes moved towards Jiraiya's direction. The old man wore a nice tailor-made suit with his long grey hair slicked back in a nice ponytail.

"Ah, mr. Uchiha nice of you to come share this dinner with my lovely wife, and grandson." Jiraiya stated while shaking Sasuke's left hand. The older man took notice of the braced hand, but said nothing. Directing Sasuke towards the table, Jiraiya gestured towards his grandson, who gawked at the familiar raven.."Mister Uchiha( this is our grandson, Naruto Uzuamki." Said Naruto gawked at Sasuke, while the raven, on the other hand, held a smug grin on his face.

"Nice to meet you, _Naruto_." Sasuke calmly stated, while extending out his hand towards the blonde, who reluctantly accepted it. The shocked expression on Naruto's face made the raven want to die of laughter, but he refrained from doing so. "I feel like we've met before, under **different** circumstances." That statement instantly made the blonde grow taut.

_Oh...this dinner, would definitely be worth it after all. Especially, when the guy Sasuke was so desperate to find, had been right under his nose this entire time._

* * *

**~OMG! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?! Don't know? Neither do I!**

**In all honesty, I love psycho Itachi, and maybe that's just me,**

**Keep the small things in mind. You never know when they might reappear. Don't know what small things? It's okay, it'll make sense sooner than you think!**

**Oooooooooo, suspense!**

**Until next time; Follow, Favor, Review; do whatever you see fit too! Peace!~**


	7. NEW Chapter 7

**A/N: First off, I would like to start this NEW and REVISED chapter by stating that I apologize to those who got a chance to read the original chapter 7. It was a complete mess, and I apologize for it. I had been stressed out with a lot of things happening in my personal life, along with trying to force myself to write the next chapter for this story—so it came out like complete crap. Things were rushed, and it was just terrible. So I removed it. To those who didn't get to read it, I'm glad you didn't. Your minds were not tainted and soiled, like the others who unfortunately endured such inhumane literature. Which means now, you have a more prepared and "processed" (and kinda short) chapter which is highly acceptable in my opinion. So once again, I apologize for the confusion and misunderstanding of last chapter, but hopefully this will make it up to everyone! Enjoy!**

**SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS; REMEBER NOT BETA'D!**

* * *

**_~Chapter 7~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_1 Corinthians 13:11_**

_When I was a child, I spoke like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I gave up childish ways._

_._

.

**_Naruto._**

If Naruto had _never_ made a claim about how much he felt like dying, then today would be a start. Holding Sasuke's hand in the firm grip they both shared, the blonde could read the mischief all over his porcelain face. Dammit! Cerulean eyes averted towards his grandfather who smiled at the cordial gesture, unaware that Naruto had gotten to know this man—inside and out—just two days ago. God, if this had been your way to punish Naruto for leaving during the sermon to piss, Lord please have mercy on his soul. "Y-Yeah, Mister Uchiha...I feel as though we've met before as well." Sasuke smirked, releasing the blonde's hand at which he accepted the wooden chair across from his new favorite person. Naruto mentally cursed himself at how nervous he sounded just now. He could barely think, let alone speak with this guy in _his_ home! Sasuke fucking knew **where** he lived now! What if the bastard came over when his grandparents were away or something, and left Naruto unable to fight off the sin of Lust once more.

_Did he find himself sexually attracted to Sasuke?_

No. Not in the slightest. He was drunk that night, and as Jamie Foxx stated in an old song of his—that Naruto heard on the radio one night—he would blame all this **hell** on the alcohol. Homosexuality is a plague that will condemn those to an eternity of hell—that's what Jiraiya always taught him. So for 24 years he went untouched by homosexuality, yet this _prick_ just comes along and now he's having to question his own preference. Hell no! Damn that!

"...ruto...Naruto?...Naruto!" The blonde man jumped. His eyes wide in fear as he directed his gaze towards Tsunade, who had been currently passing him his plate of food when he zoomed out. His cheeks burned red, and Jiraiya instantly narrowed his eyes in calculation. "So Mister Uchiha, have you taken real _good_ consideration in our case? I mean most lawyers do not accept such claims as this one, and we are in dire need." Jiraiya nodded his head, refusing to look away from Naruto who currently had his head bowed down in shame. Sasuke took notice of Jiraiya's intense staring from his peripheral vision, and decided to save the blonde idiot from his misery.

"Oh yes ma'am, Mrs. Sanin. I am more than welcome to help families like you through such injustice. I spoke with Mr. Sanin the other day about the case..." Jiraiya looked up at the call of his name, nodding in agreement with Sasuke as Tsunade watched over her husband. Naruto released the breath he didn't even know he held, sending Sasuke a quick glare which he returned with a slight smirk of the lip. "...I just needed a bit more time to gather information. Work as a lawyer is quite hectic, I have you know." Sasuke assured them, eliciting Jiraiya to smile understandingly.

"It's not often we find a lawyer who's as caring as you, Mister Uchiha-"

"-Of trust me, I'm not as caring as you think-"

"-Oh, but you are." Tsunade added, earning a smile from her husband as well. Sasuke grabbed his fork, accepting the compliments with a head nod and a thank you. Naruto took notice to all of it, the way Sasuke spoke to his grandparents with gratitude, and pride; the way his onyx eyes hardened as he spoke in his soothing lawyer voice, that since chills down Naruto's spine; the way those thin soft pink lips molded against one another as he spoke his thoughts and/or plans to insure that they won this case. It had been a side of Sasuke, Naruto had not been introduced too. And to be frankly honest, it was arousing in a bizarre way—God save your child! Naruto forked his noodles uneasily, intently listening to Sasuke's baritone voice coo to him in the most awkward way. He just wanted the man to shut up and say nothing else for the rest of the night.

"Naruto?" The 24-year-old abruptly jumped, his blue eyes wide in fear when his orbs met Tsunade's. She quirked up an eyebrow at his grandson's bizarre behavior, while Jiraiya and Sasuke spoke more on the matter of business. Naruto laced his fingers through his hair, and loosed up his tie a bit. His esophagus felt drier than the Sahara Desert, and he feared that his hidden dilemma had been just spilling out his pours.

But did he have the courage to tell his grandmother what happened? Obviously not! I mean, c'mon on people, what would he say?! Or better yet what could he say?!

_'Um yeah, well I know Sasuke already. We had sex in his house two days ago, during a drunken outing at a local club with Kiba that I went too. That's kinda why I didn't come home that night, because I was warming up another **MAN'S** bed!'_

Nope. He would die with this secret, and would forever repent to God until he forgave him for his sin.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Are you alright?..." Sasuke cut his eyes towards the blonde at the abrupt question, taking notice at how ill he had begun to look. Sasuke mentally died with laughter at how discombobulated Naruto had become with him in his presence. Poor guy. Cerulean eyes averted slowly towards his grandfather, who dropped his fork nonchalantly upon his plate with a loud clatter.

"...Naruto, your grandmother asked you a question. Do be disrespectful in front of our guest." Sasuke raised his hand to dismiss the statement.

"Now, Now Mr. Sanin, don't treat me like a king or something. I'm just a human as you all, and I have sinned just like everyone else." Jiraiya's eyes instantly dared towards the mysterious man, who smiled lightly at how fast he had been able to turn their undivided attention back onto himself rather than Naruto. He watched the blonde sigh yet again in relief. Sometimes he loathed himself for being so kind to this Dobe.

"You've sinned before?!" Jiraiya exclaimed, his eyes boring into Sasuke in great astonishment. "I would've never guessed. You carry yourself with such dignity and assertiveness. My goodness." Naruto watched from the sidelines as the trio conversed about sin, and/or business related issues. The young man couldn't breathe, nor could be fathom his next moves. It felt so easy for Sasuke to continue on with life as if nothing happened between those two at all. Naruto couldn't do that. He couldn't ignore what they shared no matter how much he tried to!

_Was this love, or what this how all virgins acted after loosing something as precious as their virginity to someone else?_

He wouldn't know, and honestly didn't want to at all.

Was Kiba right to say that he was gay? He never had any gay intentions in his life before Sasuke came around, so why now. Naruto once heard this saying from a man who lived a couple blocks of the street—he was a crazy old thing, but he spoke wisdom whenever he opened his mouth. But the old fart told him some years ago,

_'Everyone has a tiny bit of homosexuality within them, but it takes just one special person to bring it out of them and into the light. No one is born gay, they just find the right person __to bring out a side of them they never knew they had.'_

Naruto looked up from his contemplation, and his heart nearly dropped. Sasuke was staring back at him with an all knowing look, and instantly Naruto felt like dying even more.

He was going _gay_ for **Sasuke**, and Naruto sure as hell **didn't** like it, but believe that he was going to do what he could, with all his might to _**stop**_ it.


End file.
